How to Mend a Broken Heart
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Takes place during BD, before the wedding. Bella is all emotional and inadvertently, transfers her passion onto Jacob who can't resist. Then reality hits her, and all hell breaks loose. "My stomach was twisted in knots. The dreams of our being together were swiftly being crushed beneath the weight of her words." Mending his heart will be a struggle, but she has to find a way.
1. Chapter 1

How to Mend a Broken Heart  
by Lady of Spain

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns twilight. Banner by LOS

Chapter 1: Shattered Dreams

* * *

Alice was sure to pick up on my thoughts. I was desperate to see my wolf boy. Edward and I would be married in three short weeks. Who knew if I would ever be alone with Jacob again until then?

So … I was with Edward in his beautiful garden out back of his mansion, when once more the age old discussion turned to my visits to La Push.

I was ready to tear my hair out. My foot was tapping impatiently. "You're being ridiculous. If Jacob is so dangerous, then why hasn't he sunk his canines into my jugular by now? If he hasn't hurt me yet, then he never will. Heaven knows, I'm the one that's always hurting him."

His face took on that annoyingly arrogant look. "Now _you're_ being ridiculous, and melodramatic, I might add. As to hurting him … he's a big boy. He'll get over it."

"Will he? He might be a big tough boy as you say, but his heart is soft, and fragile. I miss him, Edward, and he misses me."

"Well, you're not going over there today, and that's that."

Crap—I knew it, Alice blabbed. _Oh yeah? … Just watch me. _"I can't argue with you over this. I'm tired. Take me home right now."

* * *

Edward dropped me off at my door step. I didn't say goodbye, or let him kiss me—if you call what his lips do even remotely resemble a kiss. I slammed the door to that stupid silver Volvo, and ran into the house without looking back. His tires squealed as he raced out of the driveway. He obviously wasn't very happy either.

I waited a few minutes to make sure he wasn't going to return, then sped out to my truck. I keyed the ignition—nothing. I tried it again—still nothing, just an irritating little click. Ugh! Now what? I popped the hood, and even I could see that the battery cables were gone. This was the last straw. I stomped back into the house, and phoned Jacob.

* * *

JPOV:

"Whoa, slow down. Breathe. Okay, okay. I'll come get you." _What did that filthy leech do to her this time?_

_Jeez, am I ever a sucker. He does something wrong, she gets mad, and I have to deal with the aftermath. And still … here I am going to smooth her ruffled feathers. Why am I such a glutton for punishment?_

When I arrived at the house, she jumped out the door, nearly flattening me in the process, not that I was complaining or anything, but jeez! I'd never seen her so emotional. Bella was like a powder keg, threatening to explode. She was all over me, squeezing me tight.

There wasn't much conversation in the car on the way over to my place. I figured she'd come clean when we got there. Man, the tension in the air was … well, it was enough to slice with the proverbial knife.

Dad wasn't home. He was over at Uncle Omni's for his brother's birthday. In hindsight, maybe he should've been here to stop us. It would've saved me a lot of heartache; then again maybe not.

* * *

We moved to the couch and Bella plopped down with a thud. Man, she was seeing red. I opened my mouth and asked, ""So, what's up, Bells."

She wet her lips, and all at once, a deluge of words and frustrated sounds poured out in a heated torrent. "We argued again, what else?" Then she pointed a finger at me, saying, "And you were the matter of contention."

Sweeeet—she was defending me against that bloodthirsty tick.

"Edward doesn't want me seeing you. He _forbids_ me to see you. He even had the gall to mess with my truck. He removed those wire _thingies_ that attach to the battery."

"The battery cables?"

"Yes—ugh! I can't even—I'm so—"

While she was struggling to spit it out, I finished the sentence for her. "Mad?"

Her arms were flailing about, above her head. "Mad? I'm more than mad; I'm fuming. Is this how he's going to treat me after we're married? Like some imbecile without a brain in her head?"

Suddenly she sprang up from the couch and furiously tore the diamond bauble from the bracelet I had given her not that many months ago. She angrily pitched it across the room. It bounced to the far wall, finally landing on the floor, rolling under the TV stand.

I sat there like an idiot taking in all this drama. Noticing the amazed expression on my face, she twisted that hideous _engagement _ring until it slid off her finger, and sent it, sailing through the air as well.

Her anger expended, she snuggled up close to me, and whined, "You wouldn't ever treat me that way, would you? I mean if _we_ were married."

Whoa, where was this conversation going?

"No, honey," I softly answered, as I threaded my fingers through her hair. "I could never do that to you. You have your god-given free agency. It's up to you to make your own decisions.

"You know, I meant what I told you that day by the pond. You have another option, and it's sitting right next to you. I'm in love with you, Bells. I can't help it, and I make no excuses about it."

Bella lifted her head from my shoulder, and circling one little arm around my neck, gazed deep into my eyes. There was no way I could disguise the feelings of tenderness and longing housed in them. She picked up on it, and commented, "Why can't Edward be more like you?"

I chuckled at that response. "Good question. But think about it, Bells. He _is_ a lot older than you" E_ighty years to be exact_. "He's set in his ways; got a schedule for everything." I leaned back against the cushions, pulling Bella along. "Now, me on the other hand—I like to be spontaneous. It keeps you alive, always wondering what's gonna happen today? It's exciting, you know?"

Bella looked up at the ceiling, chewing on that thought for a few seconds. Her eyes finally drifted back to mine. "You see things so clearly, Jake. No grey areas—black and white—and truth, even if it hurts."

"And what is _your_ truth?"

"I don't know."

"Yes … you do."

"Yes, I do," she whispered as she pressed her cheek to mine. I could tell her emotions were running deep.

I took her chin in one hand and forced her to face me. "Why are you here, Bells? What do you want from me?"

She averted her eyes, avoiding my stare, but I heard her heart rate speed up, and at the same time, my heart caught the rhythm, and began beating in sync.

Her palm glided gently over my cheekbone, as our eyes met. "Jake … why do you put up with me?"

"You know why."

Exhaling loudly, she said, "You're too good. I don't deserve you. I only make you miserable."

"Miserable is better than feeling nothing at all."

"I'm sorry—I'm so—"

Bella suddenly stopped talking and did what her heart wanted. She touched her lips to mine.

* * *

BPOV:

I didn't understand what was happening, and didn't really care either. The boy was so sweet, so genuine, how could I not have feelings for him? There was just one problem—that simple little kiss left me wanting more.

I climbed on his lap, shamelessly seducing him. Sure, I realized what would happen next, but there was no will left in me to stop. I loved Jacob; maybe that was why I couldn't separate myself from him for any length of time.

It was inevitable. We wound up in his bedroom, on the mattress, under the sheets.

* * *

JPOV:

I couldn't believe what was going on. Bella was like a different person; her usual restraint was no longer evident. Her emotions were on display for once. No doubt about it, at this moment, she wanted me—Edward be damned.

Jeez, trying to resist the temptation was nearly impossible. I was burning with desire, and she was pouring gasoline on the flames. It was getting increasingly harder to control myself when the girl I was in love with all this time was coming onto me so strongly. I surrendered, following her lead, and tenderly brought her into womanhood.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, but when she woke up, the spell that bound us had slipped away into the night, at least as far as Bella was concerned.

The girl removed my arms from around her, wiggling to get free. Then she continued to push me away, like I had kooties or something. Sliding down the side of the mattress, naked, she fell to her knees onto the floor. She was crying hysterically; my temporary happiness shattered to smithereens.

"Oh my god … oh my god …!" she sobbed. "What have I done? I'm getting married in three weeks. What will Edward say? What will he do when he finds out? Will he even want me now? Ruined—I'm ruined. I must've been insane coming here. What am I going to do?"

I slipped off the bed, kneeling beside her. "Bells, don't do this." I reached out, but she shuddered at the feel of my hand.

"Jacob, please—don't touch me," she wailed.

My stomach was twisted in knots. The dreams of our being together were swiftly being crushed beneath the weight of her words. What went wrong? I was so careful not to hurt her. Our physical connection was beyond belief. It was heaven for both of us I thought, so why was she acting like this?

Her face was hidden behind her hands, as the sobbing continued. I helplessly looked on, wondering what in the world I could do.

The crying finally subsided, and she stood, grabbing her clothes and stepping back into them; all the while, refusing to look at me. She turned, walking toward the living room. I pulled on my jeans, following her.

Bella was frantic, searching the area for that god-damned ring, and the million dollar diamond that the leech had the nerve to attach to the bracelet that I made for her—I MADE FOR HER. Was that it, then? My little wooden wolf couldn't compare with the expensive rock that _he_ gave her? I tossed that reasoning aside quickly. Nah …that wasn't Bella.

She started out the door when I grabbed her arm. "C'mon, Bells, talk to me. What did I do to bring this on? If you didn't want this to happen, you should never have kissed me. You started it, and you knew damn well that I wouldn't be able to control myself. I just went along with it, thinking that you wanted me." I began to choke on my words. "That you loved me."

Her face was stone as she said, "I do love you, Jacob, but this was a big mistake. There were all these emotions, and I let them overtake me. I wasn't thinking rationally"

"So this is it? I'm only a one night stand to you? Why don't you just stab me in the chest, and get it over with. That'd be a blessing, instead of me standing here, with my heart bleeding out with pain and regret."

Sighing in exasperation, I said, "You know, you act like I have no feelings. Well guess what? I have feelings too. What is wrong with you, Bella? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer?"

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, then added, "goodbye, Jake," as she went out the door.

"Great—you're sorry—you're always sorry. And that makes everything all right, doesn't it? Jeez, I can't take this anymore." I hoped she heard me. I collapsed onto the couch, feeling numb, and going over what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making Sense of It

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Where was I going? How was I supposed to get home? I wasn't about to ask Jacob. He was probably still sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands. He was right—what the heck was wrong with me? How could I do that to him? He was so gentle and sweet for my first time, and I repaid him by making him feel like he did something wrong.

It was me—it was always me. How would I ever make this up to him? And what about Edward? I'd almost forgotten my groom to be.

I got to the Clearwaters' place, and Seth was just going out the door, on patrol probably. He nodded at me, sniffing the air, and gave me a funny look. I knocked on the door as he trotted off.

Leah stood inside the entrance with her arms akimbo and a skeptical expression on her face. "Oh, gawd, I can smell it from here. You and Jake, huh?

"Well don't just stand there gawking; get your butt in here."

* * *

Sitting across from me, Leah launched right into her inquisition. "So, how was it?"

Looking down, I placed my hands in my lap. "I don't know."

"Whaddya mean you don't know." Leah began to rise from the couch. "If he didn't do you right, I'll havta go over there and slap him silly."

"No … no, he was fine, more than fine actually."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I lost it, Leah."

"I know. That's pretty obvious."

"I don't mean it that way. I mean … for some reason, I got hysterical. I couldn't stop crying. All I kept thinking about was: I'm getting married to Edward in three weeks. And here I was tumbling out of Jacob's bed. I told him not to touch me … then I left. I'm so confused. I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"Did you ever? Look, I know I'm prejudiced, since Jake's my pack mate and all. But, damn, have you really looked at that boy? No wonder you couldn't resist him."

I turned bright red. "Um, Leah … you got it wrong. I came onto him. It was all my doing, and then, I panicked. I wouldn't blame him if he never speaks to me again." My tears started up once more.

"Okay …let me get this straight. You seduced him, and then after the deed was done, you walked off and said goodbye?"

I sighed, nodding my head slightly. The tears were streaming down my face now.

In a soft voice, Leah said, "Girl …" Then practically shouting, she added, "Are you nuts? That's the worse thing you can do to a guy. You hit him right in his sense of masculinity. Every guy wants to believe he's a god in the sack, and you reduced him to a eunuch."

I leaned forward, canting my head, and whimpered, "But what do you think? Why did I start this in the first place? I'm marrying another guy for Pete's sake."

"Listen to me, Tinkerbella. You're in love with him, stupid, and, unbelievably, he's in love with you too. That's all he ever thinks about. He drives us all crazy.

"As for the vamp, I think you should value your life a little more. You have a father and a mother, and friends here and in Forks. Why would you want to give that all up? Let the leech find some other, preferably undead girl to marry. Doesn't that make sense? Anyway, think about it. I've said my piece."

"Thanks, Lee, can you do me favor and drive me home?"

Leah's eyes narrowed, as she handed me a tissue. "What happened to your truck?"

"Edward removed the battery cables."

"What a freak! What will he do if you marry him, put you on a leash?"

* * *

I kept the thoughts flooding my brain, trying desperately to understand the girl. Our little tryst went well. There was no way she was faking anything. I could even feel it as she came. It was a joyful experience, sharing my love with her, and now I felt awful, so I quit thinking about it and went to bed early.

While I lay there asleep, the scent of her lingered in the sheets, and of course I dreamed that Bella still was embraced in my arms. For several minutes, I relived the most glorious time of my life, but then the nightmare began, and that pain became unbearable. I woke up crying, with dad leaning over my bed. He'd just gotten home from my uncle's.

"What is it, Son?"

I hardly ever cried, but this crushing defeat did me in, and I bawled like a banshee. Dad cradled me in his arms, as I continued letting my tear ducts wear themselves out.

When my tears dried, I told Dad, "You can go on to bed now. Sorry I worried you. I'll be okay. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Do you need some help to get in bed?"

Dad smoothed my hair away from my face. "Paul and Rachel are here. They can help me if I need it. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sure, sure." In a pig's eye! I was not okay, and I doubted if I ever would be. Why did my life have to be so hard?

* * *

Dad put his newspaper down as I pulled out a chair at the breakfast table. He looked up at me expectantly. I got a bowl down from the cupboard, and a spoon from the utensil drawer. My appetite was gone, but I went through the motions anyway, pouring in the cereal and milk.

Dad broke the silence. "So—I take it you had a bad day, eh? Girl trouble?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Spooning a couple bites of the cereal, I began my sad tale, or at least the gist of it. The whole thing was humiliating.

I exhaled deeply, picking the words I needed very carefully. "Why would a girl come onto you, and then when … you know … it was over, scream and cry, telling you it was a big mistake."

"You and Bella?"

"Yeah." I stared, shamefully at the corn flakes in my bowl.

I expected some big tongue lashing, but Dad took it in stride, trying to help me understand this whole stupid situation.

"Did everything go all right? You didn't hurt her did you?"

"No … that's just it. It went perfectly. But then, she turned into this other person; she acted crazy, and told me goodbye."

"You want to know what I think? Her wedding is coming up soon. Maybe she's getting cold feet, or feeling guilty. And well she should. Bella was probably thinking, why would she come to you, if she's in love with someone else? She seems like a very confused girl, and she better make up her mind before the preacher has her say I do."

"Thanks, Dad, but it still doesn't make me feel any better."

"It'll take time, but you'll just have to accept it if she marries Edward."

* * *

If she marries Edward … Jeez, how could she go through with it after what we shared? She'd be the most frustrated newlywed on the planet. And would I be able to accept it? That would be a big, fat … NO. Never!

I finished my cereal, and took a walk outside. Now I knew how Bella felt when Edward left her in the forest. I was a zombie. Would I ever be able to smile again?

Later on in the day, I was out in the Taj, staring into space, when Embry and Quil came by. I was not in any mood to talk about it, especially with Quil around. He had a way of making any one else's problems seem like nothing.

Embry sensed something was wrong, and asked, "What's with you, man?"

I lied. "Just tired. I didn't get any sleep last night."

Quil piped up, "Liar—I saw you drive up with Bella. I just happened to see her leave without you too. She's putting you through the wringer again, isn't she?"

"Look, guys, leave me alone. If I wanted to talk about it, I would, okay?"

"No sweat, I'll go see Leah. That's where the girl was headed. She'll give me the scoop."

He really took the cake, prying into everyone's business. "What are you, a peeping Tom?"

"No … I just like to keep abreast of the La Push happenings. And this is news, same _old_ news, but still …"

Embry, pulled on Quil's sleeve. "C'mon, can't you see the guy wants to be alone?"

* * *

The poor boy was hurting, and all because of me. I did that to him, my best friend, or was he something more, like Leah said? But was it true? Was I in love with Jacob? It was no secret that I loved him, but was I _in_ love with him?

What difference would it make now? God, he probably hated me, but no more than I hated myself for what I had done.

I tossed and turned all night. I thought about calling him, but nixed the idea. I was such a coward. I'm sure he needed some time to himself too. Would he even want to hear my voice? I decided to wait a week, and if he didn't call me, then I'd phone him.

It didn't help any that Edward was in my room during all that time, watching me. I didn't open my eyes or acknowledge his presence. What would I say to him, anyhow_? Oh, by the way, Edward, that little stunt you pulled shoved me right into Jacob's arms. I was so carried away that I got him to deflower me—and he was more than willing. So now, you won't have to be as careful on our wedding night, since I'm all broken in. Isn't that great?_ My gosh, I was so glad he couldn't read my mind, or he'd be jumping out the window, screaming.

In the morning, after I got dressed, Charlie noticed me trudging through the kitchen. It was Saturday, so I should've been in a good mood.

"Something wrong, Kiddo?"

I could barely get the words out. "I'm afraid I really did it this time. I hurt Jacob terribly last night. And I don't know what to do about it."

Dad thought for a moment, then spoke. "I realize that it's none of my business. Jacob's old enough to weather the storm, but not one after the other. That boy's heart can't take too much more. You need to apologize and the sooner, the better."

My tongue instantly clicked in frustration. "Suppose he won't talk to me?"

Slipping his uniform jacket on, Dad said, "Then keep trying until he does. He can't hide from you forever, you know.

"Well, I've got to go into work. I'm sure things will work out between you two. My guess is that he's in love with you, and he'll forgive you for whatever it is that you did."

* * *

Edward came over after Dad left, and surprisingly, I didn't really want to see him. I knew I was in for another lecture. Good lord, could I stand another lecture?

I was quiet for most of the visit. I had no idea how to broach the subject of my actions the other day. Edward seemed to sense that I wasn't exactly forthcoming as to what was preying on my mind.

He finally opened up the discussion. "You were gone for quite a while last evening, love. Alice couldn't see you, so I guess that meant you went to La Push, against my better judgment."

"Yes, I went to La Push. I called Jacob and he picked me up."

His voice rose in irritation. "Why do you purposely disobey me? I'm only trying to keep you safe."

Leaning forward from the sofa, I spouted,"By pulling the wires from my car? Holy cow, Edward; that was despicable."

"I had to do something. You're always so stubborn about seeing that boy.

"Are you going to continue seeing him after we're married?"

"He's my best friend, Edward. Why in the world would I cut him from my life just because I'm married?"

"Because you'll be married to me, and the saying goes, _Three's a crowd_."

"You're right. One of you will have to go, and I'm thinking about it very carefully."

There was fire in his amber eyes, as he practically growled, "And what is the meaning of that?"

"Just that I don't know if I can marry a guy that would put me on a leash?"

"A leash? Who put such a notion in that silly little head of yours?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Situation Critical

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight Banner by LOS

**. . . . .**

The pack knew something was up. I hardly said a word, or rather … thought a word for 48 hours. Well, no duh … Bella had kicked me to the curb after the best few minutes of my life. I was devastated. This was different from all the other times she'd dumped on me. This was a blow to my ego, and it hurt like hell. She turned onto me, then like a tap, turned herself off. How could she do that—make love to me one moment, and slap me down the next? I was so hurt and angry.

I held off as long as I could, but on the third night of patrolling, it slipped out. Paul actually bared his teeth, and growled. _No wonder you're so tied up in knots. That chick is poison—a real ball-buster, man. Let the bloodsucker have her. I'm telling ya, dump her butt … you gotta dump her. You'll be better off._

_You don't know the whole story, Paul. She came to me afterwards in tears. She didn't know what she was doing, or why._

_So that's an excuse? That is so lame. Why are you on her side anyway? You don't even like the leech lover._

_It's not for us to judge, smartass._

_You're just saying that because she's a female. You women all stick together,_ Quil chimed in.

Leah slowed to a trot. _I didn't say I agreed with what she did to Jake, I'm just saying that she was terribly confused. Bella was an emotional wreck, a bona fide basket case._

Embry put in his two cents worth._ What do you say, Jake?_

_Nothin'._ What was there to say? Jacob Black strikes out again.I ran ahead, leaving the pack behind me, still discussing my situation. If they hit upon a solution, maybe they'd share it with—right, like that would ever happen.

**. . . . .**

It'd been six days since my world splintered, and there was no word from Bella, not that I wanted to hear her voice anyway. At least, that's what I thought to myself. My dad told me that Charlie had called saying that Bella was walking around like she was dead. Like I cared how _she_ felt.

It was my turn to patrol again that night, and I happened to think about how cruel Bella was to not even try to contact me whether or not I would welcome it. She was the one to say goodbye; she should've at least had the decency to see if I was okay. I literally dragged my tail; more depressed than ever.

Sam picked up that sickening scent, and we were on it, well, Seth, Jared and Embry were anyway. I was particularly useless. There were three of them, nomads, I guessed.

We split up. Sam, Jared and Seth followed the trail of two, Embry and I on the one remaining. The scent got stronger and Embry took off; I was left, choking on his dust. I slowed down, what was the use_? Just let them go. We're doomed anyhow. The bloodsuckers are like cockroaches; they'd outnumber and outlive us all. _

I heard Sam. _We lost them, they've doubled back. Watch out Embry. They're probably heading your way._

_I see them. Jake, where are you? I need your help._

I could see Sam racing through the forest; Seth and Jared on his heels. _Get over there. Jacob, Embry's in trouble. We're too far out._

Quickening my pace, I arrived just in time to spot Embry fighting furiously to keep the filthy leeches off. Jeez, I was almost too late. I plowed into the fray, ripping the head off of one of them. My best friend was still struggling with a tall, dark-haired male. I lunged at the vamp before he could sink his teeth into Embry's throat. Sam and the others caught up to us, and swooped down to our aid, making mince meat of the third. In a few short minutes, there were curls of purple smoke punctuating the cool night air.

There was an awkward silence all the way home. I shirked my duty; I was fully aware of that. If I'd been paying attention, instead of wallowing in self pity, I would've noticed the stench of the other two as they made their way toward Embry. Because of my apathy, he almost lost his life. And if he had, it clearly would've been my fault.

We reached the familiar terrain near our homes, and stopped to phase and pull on our cut-offs.

I could tell that Sam was pissed. "Okay, everyone, get some rest. Jacob … I need to talk to you tomorrow."

That was all right with me. I deserved whatever I had coming—in spades.

* * *

The next afternoon, when school let out, Sam was banging on our front door. He stood at the entrance with a serious expression on his face, and motioned to me.

"C'mon, Jacob, let's take a walk."

I followed him outside, and we came to a clearing in the woods. He pointed to a fallen tree trunk, while he remained standing. "Sit down over there."

Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the _wrath of Sam_. Instead of yelling at me, he quietly said. "I understand what you're going through, but last night we almost lost Embry, and I can't let that happen again. I've talked it over with the rest of the pack, and well … none of us feel we can trust you to watch our backs anymore. So, until you can regain your focus, I'm taking you off patrol duty."

What? I was being _suspended_? This was the only thing I had left. "Sam … I promise I'll do better."

"No, that is not an option. Right now, you're a danger to all of us. You're not to be part of the pack until you come to terms with what that Swan girl did to you. You've lost your purpose, the reason for exercising your wolf gene. Until I say otherwise, you are no longer a protector. I'm sorry, Jacob. That's all I'm going to say on the matter."

He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "You want me to walk home with you?"

"No, I'd rather be alone."

Great—I'd lost my girl, my pride, my pack, and more importantly, their individual respect. I nearly lost my best friend last night too. Could I sink any lower? I would really be in a rage; angry at the girl who did this to me, if I wasn't so freakin' depressed.

Quil and Embry were waiting for me outside the Taj. Why they would wanna hang out with this pitiful loser was a mystery to me. They followed me into the garage, and Embry put an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm guessing Sam already gave you his decree, huh?"

I looked down at my dirty work boots, kicking at some loose screws lying on the cement floor. "Yeah. I'm not mad about it or anything. I got what was coming to me. I'm only sorry that my stupidity just about cost you your life."

"Hey, don't even go there. I'm not blaming you. You're in a dark place, everyone can see that. Sam should have known better than to have you leech hunting when your mind wasn't in the game.

"You want to work on the bikes? Maybe it'll take you away from your problems for a while."

"That's right," Quil snorted. "Let her be the bloodsucker's problem from now on."

Embry shot his buddy a murderous look.

Quil shrugged, mouthing, "What?"

Even though it stung a bit, I pretended not to hear that remark. "Okay. Quil, can you hand me that wrench sitting over there by the tool box?"

After tinkering around with the bikes a couple hours, I said goodbye to my friends. I went inside the house and flopped onto my bed, staring at the cracks in the ceiling for a while before making dinner for Dad and me.

* * *

That Monday, Alice cornered me in the school cafeteria. She led me away from our usual table, far enough so my soon to be husband would have a hard time sifting through all the extraneous conversations. Apparently, she wanted our talk to be in private. "What's wrong, Bella? All of us, and especially Edward, are worried about you. Even Jasper can't seem to raise your spirits. You should be floating in the clouds. You're marrying my brother in exactly nineteen days.

"I've been debating whether or not to send out the wedding invitations. Are you getting cold feet? Should I wait a while? Reset the date? Tell me what you want me to do."

Still thinking about the look on Jacob's face as I told him goodbye, the last thing I wanted to talk about were those stupid invitations. "Can you hold onto them a little longer? I think maybe I should postpone the wedding."

"I can do that, but what should I say to my brother?"

Panic—panic. "Oh my gosh, Alice, don't tell him anything. I want to explain to him, myself. I don't want him reading your mind. Can you recite a play or something in your head?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything but Romeo and Juliet."

Alice's golden orbs circled inside their sockets. "How long do I need to keep that up?"

"Do you think you could hold on for four days?"

She suddenly stiffened. "Four days? Bella … I'm a vampire, not a magician. Geesh!"

* * *

I dreaded having _the_ conversation with Edward. It would hurt him just as much as it had hurt Jacob. Hemming and hawing, I decided to spill the beans on Friday. That was also the day I planned on calling my wolf boy since he hadn't taken the initiative to phone me. I couldn't really blame him. After all, I was the one who said goodbye, and I was sure he took me at my word.

Friday came—finally. I'd been miserable all week. My chest ached, and there were constant flutterings in my stomach. I needed to get this over with. As soon as I got home from school, I dialed Jacob. Billy answered.

* * *

A whole week had passed, and not one single peep from the girl that shredded my heart! Then at three fifteen that Friday, the phone rang. Dad was sitting right there next to it, so he picked up. I watched as his eyes got big and round. I knew who it was instantly. He held the receiver up over his head, pointing to it, a question written on his face. I waved him away; I wasn't prepared to speak to her yet. I turned and walked into my room_. Let her suffer a little more; stew in her own juices. _

I overheard him say, "Jacob's not here right now. Maybe you should call back later."

The sound of the phone being replaced on its cradle reached my ears, then the squeak of Dad's chair as he wheeled through my door.

"Jacob, I realize how hard it is for you to talk to her, but if you think I'm going to lie to the girl each and every time that ringer goes off, well, that's not going to happen. So, I'm leaving it up to you. I am not answering the phone until this situation has been hashed out. Now, you can let it ring off the hook, or hang up, I don't care. But I'm not doing your dirty work for you. Do you understand me, Son?"

"I hear you, Dad."

"Good." He nodded his head, and maneuvered his wheelchair back the way he came.

The phone rang again at five thirty—I ignored it—and again at seven. I forgot that she was being a pest today, and accidentally answered that time, "Black residence."

"Jacob?"

Fortunately I remembered in the next instant. Click. I hung up on her. She should get that message all right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truth be Told

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

I guess I should've expected him to hang up like he did. Why would he want to talk to the girl that ripped his heart apart? But still … I had to try. I called again at eight o'clock, at eight-thirty, at nine. No answer. I gave up. I'd call again tomorrow, all day long if I had to.

_On to goal number two—explain to the tick … oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Did I just call Edward a tick?_ I took a deep breath to calm myself, put on my pjs, and began reading a book. Actually, I reread the same page over and over, not comprehending a single word. It was quarter 'til ten; Edward would be here any minute now. I worried about how to broach such an important subject, but I guess I didn't need to, because as soon as he alighted on the floor of my room, he said, "Bella … I believe we need to talk."

He glided toward me, slowly. "I've noticed that you haven't been wearing your engagement ring, and your bracelet is missing that bauble I gave to you." His eyes glanced at the open box on my nightstand, where I had deposited those very items, but made no comment.

"I've tried to remain patient, but you've been preoccupied lately. Is there something that you're hiding from me?" He sat at the edge of my mattress, his golden eyes focused on my face.

"Not exactly hiding. It's just very difficult to tell you this."

"Love, if we're to be married, we can't have secrets between us."

"I know, and as a matter of fact, I was planning on telling you tonight. I promised Alice I would."

"Thank the stars. If I have to listen to Alice reciting _Much Ado About Nothing_ one more time, I shall go mad."

Edward took my hand in his stone-cold grasp. "Go on, what have you got to tell me."

"Well, remember when I said I had to think carefully about which one of you had to go."

"Yes, and I heartily apologize for the way I reacted. It was churlish of me."

"The truth is, I have been giving it a great deal of thought. I told Alice to hold onto the wedding invitations. I can't make a rational decision right now, so it would be best if we postponed our marriage. I don't want to rush into it."

Edward stood beside the bed. "Why the sudden change of heart? Did your trip to La Push the other day have anything to do with this?"

I sighed; the words were starting to get stuck in my throat. "Yes," I whispered. "I was so angry at you for taking the battery cables, that I called Jacob to come get me. It was spiteful and stupid, but I had to see my best friend. He was so understanding, and said what I needed to hear. My emotions got the better of me, and before I could stop myself, I kissed him. He tried to resist at first—he really did—but I knew he loved me, and wanted me. He wouldn't be able to hold off for long. I was lost in the moment, so overcome with these intense feelings. And … well… one thing led to another."

"When you say one thing led to another, do you mean …?"

With my eyes cast down, I felt the burning mask of shame creeping rapidly over my face.

"Yes, I see. You don't need to answer, Bella. It's written all over you."

He dropped my hand, and backed up. "That night, while I was in your room, I could still smell the unmistakable scent of that pup clinging to you, even though you had showered, but never dreaming that—" His honey-smooth voice became rough, as if he was choking. "I better leave before I say something I might later regret."

As Edward stood near the open window, ready to leap out, I threw the blankets aside, getting out of bed. Rushing to his side, I blurted, "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know. If you'll excuse me though … it may take me awhile to forgive you."

With that, he catapulted himself through the casement, landing on the ground below. I watched silently as the streak of white blazed a trail along the grass and vanished away to a tiny spark into the darkness of the woods.

Mixed feelings raced through me—relief, sadness, guilt, but not the expected—the pain of losing him. It wasn't the same as the other time he walked out of my life. That was when Edward _was_ my whole life. Now he was fading behind me into history. His very own words from so long ago echoed in my head:_ It will be as if I never existed_. At this moment, he _didn't_ exist for me any more. All I could think about was that boy in La Push, still suffering heartache due to my actions. I doubled my resolve to redeem myself.

* * *

Walking aimlessly down the road, I noticed the lights were on at the Clearwaters'. On the spur of the moment, I made up my mind to drop in to see Leah, hoping she wasn't going anywhere. Sue's car was gone, so I figured she was out with Charlie, on their Friday night date. She hated being seen in that cruiser, so she always used her car. That meant that Leah might be alone, or if Seth was hanging around, I could get rid of him easily enough if I wanted to.

I hesitated on the threshold, deciding whether or not to knock on the door. I hesitated a split second too long, 'cuz Leah made the decision for me, and peeked out around the wooden frame.

"C'mon in, Jake. I wondered how long it would take you to get here. We can talk in the kitchen, I just made some hot chocolate."

* * *

"So is it true what you said about Bella coming here after … well, you know?"

"Yes, I do know. She was a blubbering idiot, totally out of control and clueless to boot. I never saw anyone so confused in my life. Just so you know, she did comment on your love making skills. You have nothing to worry about in that area. She was very complimentary. Her meltdown had nothing to do with you; it was her problem, not yours."

"Well, that's good to know, 'cuz I'm tellin' ya Leah, one minute, she was in my arms, pushing herself at me, loving me, and the next, it was: _Don't touch me! _I just don't understand what the hell happened_"_

Leah took a sip of her hot chocolate, and shrugging her shoulders, stated, "I'll let you in on a little secret—she doesn't either."

I sat back in the chair, tipping it onto its back legs. "I don't get it. How could she not know what she was doing?"

"Let me clarify that for you. She knew what she was doing, she just didn't know why. So my question to you is this: why do you suppose she came onto you, when her wedding was on the horizon?"

My chair thudded back to the floor, and my elbows found a spot to perch on the table top. "Jeez … good question. I don't know. That's why I'm here, hoping _you_ could shed some light on it."

"My gawd, Jake. You're as big an imbecile as she is. Tinkerbella is in love with you, stupid. Why else would she jeopardize her marrying the Ice Prince? There would be no way she could hide the fact from him, and he's so damned old fashioned, that marrying a non-virgin would be a blow to his pride. His wife-to-be having sex with someone else would be the ultimate deal breaker, especially when that someone else was _you_. Subconsciously, this was her way of getting out of the marriage, and at the same time choosing you. He'd release her from their engagement. No way could he humiliate himself by telling anyone that she cheated on him with his sworn enemy a few weeks before their _impending nuptials_. No one would be the wiser, and he'd be branded the bad guy."

"So you think she threw Cullen over … for me?"

"Isn't that what I just said? Jeez, pay attention, will you?"

I drained my cup, placing it on the table, and leaned toward her. "What should I do about it, then?"

Leah threw her arms up in the air. "What do I look like—a writer for a DIY mag? Do you want me to scribble out a sheet of instructions for you? You've got to take _some_ initiative."

"But I feel so hurt. I can't stop thinking about that scene as she knelt by my bed. She was sobbing her heart out ... for that filthy leech. The grief she caused me is still gnawing at my insides day and night."

"Hey, don't you think I know that? But grief is the price you pay for loving someone. Losing Sam was more grief than I thought I could bear, but I don't regret one single second I had with him."

Staring at the far wall, Leah got quiet, suddenly in her own little world. She quickly snapped out of her trance, got up and gathered our cups, putting them in the sink. She turned to me, pasting on a smile. "I have a sneaking suspicion that she'll be crawling back to you. So don't wait too long to forgive her."

I stood and walked to the sink, wrapping my arms around my confidant. I left a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Leah. You're the best."

She stiff-armed me. "All right, all right. Let's not get all mushy. Now, beat it!"

Sue pulled up into the driveway just as I was about to leave. She looked up at me when she approached the front door, startled. "Jacob, how good to see you. It's been a while."

"Hey, Sue. Well … gotta go. See you all later, huh?" I waved back at Leah.

With eyebrows raised, Sue watched as I scooted on by her. Great, Charlie would know for sure that Leah and I were discussing his daughter. Why else would I be at Sue's place?

* * *

On the way home, I thought about Leah's words. Even if Bella really did love me, could I forgive her? My brain said yes, but my heart was broken beyond repair, and even little bits of resentment lingered, festering in my gut. Still, I guess dealing with the grief and pain was worth it, if only for those few minutes … when Bella was mine.

An idea sprang up in my brain. I had to see her. It was late, and she'd be asleep, but I didn't care. I had to see her face tonight.

* * *

I ran through the forest as fast as my four legs would carry me. Phasing back, I got redressed and climbed up the pine tree at the rear of her house, using it as a springboard to vault over her windowsill. I dropped to the floor, silent as a thief, my eyes making out her form under the blankets on her bed. She looked like an angel, so peaceful, and sweet, her hair a mass of waves on her pillow, her lips parted slightly. Speaking of sweet, I also caught a whiff of the bloodsucker's stench. He'd been here fairly recently, that much was certain. The eau de vamp was that strong, stinking up the air I tried _not_ to breathe.

I wondered if he knew yet. Had she told him? God, I hoped the freakin' tick didn't convince her that our little tryst didn't matter to him. My heart seized again. Could I take any more punishment? I looked at her once more sadly, and maybe for the last time. Then quickly. I sailed out the window, and nearly crashing—head first, right into that pasty parasite who apparently was on his way up to her room.

Oh hell … Why was he back here again? Face to face with my nemesis, I instinctively began to vibrate.

In his irritating fashion, he answered my unasked question. "I could ask you the same thing, mutt. Haven't you done enough damage?"

He knew … definitely. "That's right, I _know_. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have something to fetch before I leave tonight."

But did he _really_ know? My phasing halted mid-way, as a diabolical idea popped into my mind. I mean, there were probably a lot of little details she may have omitted. Why not _show_ the leech what actually happened that night? So, in living color, I rolled out the scene, being careful to omit the part when she erupted into tears. My ploy got exactly the response I wanted. Edward crumpled to the ground. I finished phasing, and trotted off merrily toward La Push. At least temporarily, my melancholy had lifted, leaving a rather gloomy vampire sitting in a heap on Bella's lawn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Long Road Back

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

I felt a chill as if a cool breeze slipped by me, and heard a light rustling sound near my nightstand. I was too sleepy to get up and close the window, and so, shivering, I pulled up the covers, and turned over, falling asleep once more.

When the sunlight streamed into my bedroom the next morning, I sat up and stretched. The face on my alarm clock signified it was 7:15. Then I noticed something odd. The box lying beside it—the box holding the ring and the charm—had disappeared. That's when I realized that the chill I felt during the night was Edward reclaiming his family heirlooms, not the wind blowing through the open glass pane like I imagined. No matter, I had every intention of returning them to him. Did he really think I would hold onto those things when we were no longer a couple? I was certainly not a thief. They belonged to his mother for Pete's sake. And why in the world would I want to keep them? They'd only be tangible evidence, reminding me of the horrible blunder I'd just avoided.

I got dressed and bounded down the stairs, feeling that a great big boulder had been taken off my shoulders, well maybe just half of it. There was still the Jacob problem.

I called Alice, but the message recording played, and when I went to bring in the newspaper, there on the doorstep sat all the wedding invitations, along with their envelopes. I guess it was too painful for her to face the fact that she was not going to be my sister-in-law.

* * *

Charlie was home today, so we ate a leisurely breakfast, and I cleaned up the kitchen.

He sat in his lazy boy afterwards, skimming the paper. Peeking over the top of the newsprint, he casually remarked, "Sue tells me that Jake was over at her place late last night. She didn't say exactly what he and Leah were talking about, but my guess would be you were the subject of interest."

"Hmn …hmn."

Sue and Billy both said he's been holing up in his house, ignoring his friends. You know that's not like him.

"I take it you two haven't made up then yet, huh?"

I sighed. "No, not yet."

"Have you tried calling him?"

Sitting across from Dad, I put my feet up on the coffee table. "Yeah, but he hung up on me."

Charlie put his newspaper down. "Well have you tried again this morning?"

"Daa-aad … give me a break. I haven't been awake all that long."

"Well, I shouldn't interfere, but—"

"That's rii-iiight … you shouldn't. I'll take care of it. I promise I'll call him."

And I did, every hour on the hour, during that day and the next. Finally on the third day of my telethon, after school let out, he picked up the phone.

* * *

Jeez, what a pest. I never met a more stubborn person in my life. All this constant ringing was getting on my nerves. Dad was even starting to develop a tic. Okay maybe that was exaggerating, but he would cringe, and cover his ears whenever the freakin' ringer went off.

"Jake?"

I exhaled loudly for her benefit, and got ready to slam the receiver down.

"Jacob—wait!"

Click. I did not want to talk to her. After giving the leech a preview of our bedroom bingo, I felt a little better, but it wasn't long-lived, and by the time I got home, I was angry again that he had been in her room. Did they make nice, while I was talking with Leah, listening to her unbelievable crap? _Tinkerbella is in love with you, stupid_. Yeah, right. And now, the cause of my misery was on the phone, non-stop, pestering the daylights outta me. Jeeeeeez!

As soon as I hung up, it rang again, so I picked up; put it down. Ring-ring, picked up; put it down. Ring-ring, picked up; put it down. This went on four more times. Aaaaaaah! I couldn't take it anymore. My nerves were shot, not to mention my sensitive ears. I felt like howling.

Billy yelled from his bedroom. "Please, Son, have a heart. I can't stand it. Just talk to her and get it over with."

For my dad's sanity, I lifted the receiver.

"Jacob—don't hang up!"

"Whaddya want, Bella? You're driving us nuts over here."

"I just want to talk to you, and say I'm sorry."

I threw one hand up, covering my eyes, exasperated. "Yeah … great. Apology accepted. Now leave me alone."

"Can't we talk?"

"What is it with you? Can't you take a hint? I. Don't. Wanna. Talk. To. You. Now, goodbye."

"All right, have it your way. I'm coming over there." Whoa, the girl was getting feisty.

"No you're not!"

"Oh yes I am, Jacob."

"Well, I won't be here if you do."

Pulling a chair out from the kitchen table, I plunked my butt onto it. She'd worn me down.

Dammit, she started with the tears. "Are you ever going to forgive me?"

"I don't think so; not this time."

"You have to, Jake."

"Why? Give me one good reason."

"Because you're in love with me."

"Just 'cuz I'm in love with you doesn't mean I havta forgive you. You really hurt me, Bella, and I'm still bleeding from the wound—profusely.

"Look …I can't continue this conversation. I've gotta go. Bye, Bella."

"No—Jacob, don't go."

I hung up quickly before I caved, then I yanked the jack out of the wall. That settled that hash.

* * *

We were finally talking, not a lot, but some, and that was a start. I called right after he hung up, but there wasn't even a dial tone. He must've pulled the jack.

He admitted that he was still angry and hurt. But he also admitted he was in love with me. That gave me a little hope.

I couldn't believe I actually threatened to go to his house though. I was _that_ desperate. He should've known better than to call my bluff. Tomorrow, I would go to La Push and corner the boy. He was not going to get away from me this time.

* * *

At school the next day, Edward was glaringly absent, and at lunch, the table that the Cullens congregated at was empty as well. The sun was hidden behind an overcast sky, so that could only leave one explanation. They left because of me. I wasn't going to marry Edward, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't miss them. I loved most of the family, even Rosalie was growing on me. She above all, was possibly celebrating that I had finally made the right choice, in embracing human life.

Jessica made it over to where I was sitting, and parked beside me. "I guess it's true. My dad heard through the grapevine that the Cullens pulled up stakes and moved—just like that."

Taking a bite of an apple she had purchased, she rattled on. "They were so odd. Don't you think? Now that they're gone, I've got to say, you're probably lucky not to have married Edward. Good looks aside, he was the weirdest of the bunch. It was like he was listening to your thoughts. There was something not right about him.

"Oh gosh, I just realized, I'm assuming you're not getting married now. You aren't, are you?"

I let out a breath. "No … absolutely not."

"That's good. By the way, I hope you can forgive me for starting that rumor about you."

"What rumor?"

"That you were pregnant. I mean … why else would you get married at age 18?"

I was getting increasingly irritated with her. How could she do such a thing to a supposed friend? I looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not getting married, and I'm not pregnant. There, does that make you happy now?"

Bobbling her head, she retorted, "You don't have to get so upset about it, especially since it wasn't true."

Picking up my tray, I stood, about to leave the table. "With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

Jessica straightened up in her seat. "Meow!" she shot back at me.

I returned the tray to the conveyor belt, and ran into Mike. Jacob used to refer to him as the golden retriever, and for good reason.

"Hey, Bella. I hear that Edward moved, so you wanna go out this Friday?"

Ugh! He didn't waste a minute, did he? "I'm really not ready to start dating yet. I need some time to myself."

"Oh, right. Sorry. How 'bout next Friday then?"

My eyes rolled of their own accord. I nodded politely. "I'll think about it." _But don't hold your breath. _

All at once, I started to giggle, realizing that if he'd been Edward, I'd have lost that battle because … he didn't need to breathe.

Mike stood there, scratching his head, wondering what the joke was. I went on to class.

* * *

When I got home that day, there was a note waiting for me. It had been slipped under the bottom edge of the front door. The handwriting was a telltale giveaway. The elegant script belonged to Edward.

I tore open the envelope and read:

_My dearest Bella,_

_If you are reading this letter, then it means I have already left Forks behind. It was a very hard decision, but I thought it best to set you free. It would be too painful to see you every day, knowing that you betrayed my trust. I do still love you, and I have forgiven you, but I will never be able to forget what you've done. Even though my heart no longer beats, it constantly aches with the knowledge that you gave yourself to Jacob that night. I was so looking forward to making you mine, and living forever with you by my side; that dream is now a mound of ashes. It seems a terrible nightmare, yet it is true._

_The evening you told me about your indiscretion, I came back a second time to take back the ring and the diamond I gave you, but before I could get to your room, I found Jacob there, exiting from your window. I saw for myself, in the thoughts he held in his mind, of your time with him. You were right; he did not press himself upon you, but willingly surrendered to your feminine charms. I can't in good conscience condemn him for that. His mind was only full of tenderness and the purest of love for you._

_My wish is for your continued happiness, and I hope you find it with Jacob._

_One more thing before I say goodbye—know this—I truly loved you, will always love you, and shall never regret a single moment we spent together. _

_With deepest regards,_

_Edward _

The letter was so beautiful. I would treasure it until my dying day. It was also good to know that Jacob's love for me was real, and I would never have to doubt that. It must've been difficult for Edward to admit that to himself or to me. I took the letter, placed it back in the envelope and tucked it under my clothes in the top drawer of my dresser.

I ran down the stairs, and dialed up the Black residence. Billy answered almost immediately. "Why hello, Bella."

Crossing my fingers on my free hand, I blurted, "Hey, Billy. Is Jacob around?"

"Yeah, I think he's here somewhere."

"Good. Don't let him out of your sight."

"You know, I wish you and Jacob would kiss and make up. It's giving me grey hair."

"I'm trying my hardest, but he won't let me."

He chuckled. "As stubborn as you are, eh?"

"More. I'll be there in twenty minutes. Hold him by his shirttails if you have to."

"I just hope he has one on today."

* * *

I arrived at Billy's and Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

Billy had apology etched in his weathered face. "I'm sorry, Bella. He must have overheard me talking to you, and slipped out his bedroom window. I didn't catch him in time. I'm not as spry as I used to be.

"It's a shame you came all the way out here for nothing."

"Don't worry, I'll find him."

I made the rounds; the Ateara's, the Clearwaters', the Calls', even the Lahotes' and all the rest. No one had seen him, darn it! Then it dawned on me. Where would he go to be alone and brood—the driftwood bench at First Beach, of course!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Plan B

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Pointing my ancient truck in the opposite direction, I headed toward the ocean, and parked far enough away from the beach so hopefully he couldn't hear the engine's unmistakable roar. The wind was gusting against me. Maybe that would mask the sound and my scent as well.

Spotting the beach, I glanced around for the familiar driftwood, and sitting upon it—there he was! He was slumped forward, his hands fisted, on either side of his face, his elbows braced on his knees. I'd never seen him looking so pitiful. It broke my heart to see him like that, knowing that it was my fault. My heartbeat began to speed up, pounding harder, and I wanted to run to him, wrap my arms about his shoulders and tell him everything was going to be all right.

He looked up, stiffening, as I approached him, and quickly turned his head.

"I knew I'd find you here," I started.

"I'm surprised you remembered at all," he muttered, bitterly.

"Of course I remembered. This is the spot we always came to when we wanted to talk."

Finally glaring at me, he said, "Yeah, well, that was along time ago, before our little _incident,_ and I'm fresh outta words. I don't feel like talking to you today, or any day for that matter."

I slowly walked forward. He put out his hand to stop me. "Don't come any closer, Bella. I can't stand it."

"Jacob, please … Will you just listen! I need to tell you something."

His eyes narrowed. "What is it this time? What did the freakin' leech do? Whatever it is—I CAN'T FIX IT!"

Bowing my head, I shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie, and said. "This has nothing to do with Edward. This is about us … you and me."

Jacob shot up off the log, and hissing between clenched teeth, fired back: "There _is_ no you and me; never was, never will be. You saw to that, remember?"

I blinked in shock as he ran from the area, as far away from me as he could get. Now what?

He had every right to be angry. He was aware of Edward being in my room the day I told him about Jacob and me. But if he would only let me explain… He probably thought that Edward and I made up; that the marriage was still on. That was sooo like him, always jumping to conclusions—the wrong conclusions, I might add. Now I was getting mad. Why wouldn't the boy listen to me? And what could I do to make that happen? Plan B; I needed a plan B.

Trudging slowly to my truck, I stopped at the door, thinking about it. Nothing came to me, so I climbed into the cab, and keyed the ignition, straining my brain all the way home.

* * *

Billy was on the phone, and I heard every word both of them uttered. I scrambled out my window to avoid seeing her. I should've had my head examined when I ran off to First Beach though. That would be the _first _place she'd look for me. And sure enough, there was Tinkerbella, thinking she could throw her fairy dust on me, and make me all better with her magic wand. In a pig's eye!

I got outta dodge faster than you could say, Wyatt Earp. I had enough of her stupid games.

Dad stopped me at the door. "Did Bella find you?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

I flopped onto the couch. All these evasion techniques were taking a toll on me.

"You don't seem to be very happy. So, I guess you and she are still on the outs, eh?"

"Looks that way," I sulkily replied.

"Son, you know I love you, but this has got to stop. Avoiding the problem won't solve anything. You need to get it out in the open. It'll take away some of the hurt if you'll just discuss it with each other. You'll both feel better.

"Now, can you do your ol' man a favor? I feel a headache coming on, and we're all out of Tylenol."

"Sure, sure. I'll head out to Walmart right now."

* * *

Letting my emotions get the best of me, I lay with my face scrunched into my pillow that night in an attempt to stifle my sobs. Why did I do it? Why did I ruin my chance with Jacob? If only I could take it all back. Edward was gone, and I couldn't care less about that, but now I'd lost Jacob too. Could my life get any worse? What was I going to do? I bawled for half the night.

With a new day dawning, I dried my useless tears. That wouldn't bring him back to me. I took a deep breath, with a fresh determination to win Jacob's forgiveness. I thought hard and came up with plan B. If Jacob wouldn't open his mouth to talk, then maybe he'd open his mouth to eat.

I got out the pots and pans, the chocolate and the peanut butter chips, the sweetened condensed milk, and the chopped walnuts. Jacob loved chocolate-peanut butter fudge. I'd tickle his taste buds.

Whipping up a big batch of the stuff, I cut it up, layered it in a pretty tin, and placed a label on it that read:

_Sweets for my Sweetheart,_

_Love,_

_Bells_

After being satisfied with the result of my work, I drove back to La Push.

It wouldn't be fair to Billy to have this huge chunk of fudge lying about the house. The temptation would be too much for him, so I pulled up next to the Taj, and put the container on Jacob's work bench where he was sure to see it. Actually, he'd be more apt to sniff it out before he laid eyes on it.

I felt like Jacob's personal secret Santa, well … I guess it wasn't really a secret who made the fudge, plus it was the middle of May. But the very act of leaving it there filled my soul with happiness, that is, until Embry called me.

"Hey, Bella. Just wanted to thank you for the fudge. It was great."

What? Confused, I went along with it. "Oh, did Jacob take some over to you?"

"Yeah, a whole tin full."

My elation popped like a balloon. Jacob hadn't taken a bite. He pawned it off on Embry.

"You're welcome, Em. Glad you enjoyed it."

* * *

_He thinks he's so smart. Well, I'll show him. Tomorrow, I'll make penuche. He can't resist my penuche_.

The next afternoon found me carrying another tin, holding the brown sugar fudge inside. I plunked it down on the same spot as before, and went home to study for finals.

That night I was surprised to hear from Connie Lahote, Paul's mother. "Miss Swan, it was so nice of you to send Jacob over here with home made candy. I barely got a piece, it was so good. It's a shame that Jacob couldn't eat any. Allergies, you know, but I guess he already told you that."

"No, I didn't know."

"How peculiar, I could've sworn he said he told you. Walnuts … he can't eat walnuts."

"Oh, well, thanks for telling me."

No … thank _you_, for sharing with us. Paul especially liked it. He made a pig of himself, believe me."

Paul—he gave my fudge to Paul? I was steaming now. Paul was not my favorite person. He was an ill-tempered, rude, inconsiderate jerk. Just picturing him devouring my penuche made my blood boil.

* * *

The phone hadn't rung once tonight, thank god. Bella must've gotten it through that stubborn head of hers, that nothing she could say would erase what she had done …at least not yet.

I thought about what my dad said. I'd forgive her some day, but it would be on my own time schedule. No one was gonna push me, least of all, her.

I lay on the mattress resting on my stomach, studying. Reaching up to get the dictionary from the shelf over my bed, I accidentally tugged on it too hard, and thud—the shelf came tumbling down, konking me on the head. %$#*&^%$#!

I tramped out to the Taj to get a toggle bolt, and a screw driver, to re-mount the damn thing. The smell of grease and gasoline was now mixed with the aroma of chocolate peanut butter fudge. The delicious scent was coming from a container sitting on my work bench. My mouth was salivating, completely forgetting that it was probably a desperate ploy of that culinary mastermind, Bella Swan.

The fudge was arranged in a cutsie-tootsie tin with a label on it. If she thought that this little offering would make me surrender, she had another thing coming. I had my pride.

Ripping the sticker off, I chucked it onto the dirty floor, and trotted with the tin in hand, over to Embry's. I knew the contents wouldn't go to waste there. _Ha … that'll fix her wagon._

Just for the hell of it, I went out to the garage again the following night, knowing that she wouldn't give up easily … as stubborn as she was. Another tin sat on my bench. This time it was filled with penuche—melt in your mouth, tongue-teasing, penuche—my absolute favorite. Jeez, she should've been a military strategist. It was all I could do to turn it over to the Lahotes'. My stomach was whimpering in protest. Man, it was hard to part with the stuff.

Every night for several nights after, I found homemade cookies, fresh baked rolls, divinity, peach cobbler, etc. waiting for me in the Taj. The girl was a whiz in the kitchen, but I was running out of people willing to accept the offerings. Then, one day, it all came to a screeching halt. No more goodies. She had met her match. I nearly smiled thinking about what she'd come up with next. _Try to one up me, huh? Fat chance._

* * *

_There's a saying that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Don't believe a word of it. _The _food court press_ didn't work in my case, and I was running out of ideas.

Sitting down at my computer desk, I wrote out a note in longhand, pouring my heart out, and hand delivered it to Billy. The following day, I called to see what Jacob had to say about it, and his dad told me that his son tore the letter to pieces without reading it. Looked like I'd have to take drastic measures.

The next Saturday, I parked my truck in Leah's driveway. I went up to the entrance to make sure that was okay, when Leah's arm shot out of the open doorway, grabbed my hand and hauled me into her living room.

"Tink, this food thing isn't working. The only results it's producing is a ten pound weight gain on all the people in the neighborhood. Jacob isn't eating any of it, so put your spoon down and regroup. The only way you're gonna get him to talk is to confront him some place where he can't make a break for it."

"That's why I came tonight. I'm going to walk up to his bedroom window, and stand in his way. He'll have to mow me down if he wants to escape."

"What a great idea. You thought that up all by yourself?" Leah put her hand up to slap it in a high five. "Put 'er there, girl.

"Good going, Tink. You've finally grown a backbone."

* * *

Leaving my truck in the Clearwaters' driveway, I walked the rest of the way to Jacob's under the cover of night. I snuck around the back of the house, and peeked in his window. _Boy, the things a girl has to do …_

Jacob had just come out of the shower. He was standing in front of his bed, with his back to me. He had a towel wrapped about his waist, and his hair was still wet. A tube of deodorant was in his hand, and he was busily applying it to his underarms. I watched in awe as his back muscles rippled with every move he made. When he turned toward his dresser, I made my move.

My trance broken, I tapped on his window pane. His head whirled in the direction of the sound, a frown quickly appearing on his face. What I wouldn't give to see him smile at me again.

I tapped on the window for the second time. He stood his ground, folding his arms across his bare chest, glaring at me. I folded mine the same way, and glared back. Jacob shook his head in irritation and muttered something I couldn't make out, as he crawled over to the other side of the mattress to open the window.

I purposely left my hoodie in the truck, knowing that he wouldn't leave me shivering out here in the cold.

"Whaddya want, Bella? Go home; you'll catch pneumonia out there."

"I'm not going back to Forks until you talk to me."

"Crap—why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be at the Cullens' castle, trying on your wedding gown?"

"Well, smarty pants, if you'd read my letter, you wouldn't have to ask me that question."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me in your room and I'll tell you."

"&*&%$$#!" He shut the window, and turned his back on me.

I began pounding on the glass pane. "Jacob, please … it's cold out here."

His head swung around. "Jeez, what is wrong with you? Are you nuts?"

He walked to his dresser, pulled out a sweatshirt, and reopening the window, slung it at me.

"There, now go away." Slam—the window was closed tight.

I stood, shaking from head to toe with the shirt in my hand, refusing to put it on.

Jacob exhaled so loudly I could hear it clear through the glass. "Goddammit, girl. You've gotta be the stubbornest person in the universe.

With the casement raised, Jacob leaned over the sill, lifting me off my feet and pulling me through, onto his bed. "What am I doing?" he mumbled.

He left me sitting there for a minute while he got down a blanket from his closet, and cocooned me in it.

Looking down at me from his full height, he growled, "Now what the hell's so freakin' important that you had to risk pneumonia to tell me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Give a Little Listen

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

"Sit down; you're making me nervous."

With irritation in his voice, he spurted, "Too bad. Just spit it out already, then leave."

I trained my eyes on the corner of the towel that was slowly coming undone, and reached for it, to tuck it back in. Jacob instantly caught my hand. "What the hell? Is that all I am to you—a friend with benefits? Is this just another booty call?"

"And what if it is?"

"Then my answer is a big fat no. I'm not some boy toy, lying around here to satisfy your notorious libido, just so you can trot off back to your precious leech."

"For your information, I was trying to save you the embarrassment of having your towel hanging around your ankles."

"Pfft …You wish …"

"Yeah, I wish you'd stop talking and listen for a change."

I watched amused when the towel, as predicted, began to slide down his waist. He quickly fixed it, and re-crossed his arms.

"You know, for a wolf, you're not very perceptive." I held up my hand so he'd notice the missing ring.

"Big deal. I saw that come off once before; then watched it go right back on again.

"Now tell me what you came to say, so I can get you out of my hair."

I tilted my head up, and staring at him defiantly, said, "There's not going to be a wedding, stupid. I'm in love with you."

His face suddenly blanched, and he sat down beside me with a plop. "Oh."

Jeez, I thought maybe she was just here to apologize, or get me to jump back into the friendship box—a box I no longer fit nor felt comfortable in. I was not expecting this revelation, and I was struck dumb. The tension in my body vanished, and the pain in my heart subsided. My muscles were so relaxed, that I practically fell onto my bed.

My tongue unknotted after a few minutes of silence, and I sheepishly said, "So you're not marrying Cullen?"

"No, that's what I just told you. They've all moved away, every last one of them. Haven't you heard? I would've thought your pack mates would give you the news."

"I haven't been on patrol lately. Sam suspended me 'cuz I couldn't keep my mind on the job."

I reached for his hand, but he pulled away before I could grasp it. Placing my hands back in my lap, I nodded, saying, "Because of me … I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm sorry for not seeing what was in front of my nose all this time. Can you forgive me?"

"After this discussion? How can I say no?"

* * *

Okay, so she was forgiven, but I still kept seeing that vision in my head—Bella on her knees wailing for that miserable vamp. Would I ever be able to forget it and move our relationship forward? That was the million dollar question.

We sat side by side in uncomfortable silence, our easy banter no longer easy. It was gonna take a while for us to get back in the groove. How long, I had no idea.

Bella dropped the blanket from around her shoulders, and stood. "Well, I guess I better go. You look like you were about to get in bed."

"Yeah." I leaned down and picked up my discarded sweatshirt from the mattress, offering it to her once again. "Here, you'll need this."

She slipped it on, rolled the sleeves up, and walked toward me with her arms out, probably wanting a hug. I just couldn't let her near me, and took a few steps backward. Her face fell and her lips started to quiver, but she held it together.

I could hear her heart hammering away as she crawled across the bed and lowered herself down to the yard from my window. As she turned to wave, I pulled off the towel, and blatantly stood still as a statue so she could get a full view. I heard her take in a sharp gulp of air. Her mouth dropped open, and after a few dumb-struck moments, she stammered out, "See you, Jake."

No doubt about it … she _did_. I walked to my dresser, giving Bella a different angle for her viewing pleasure, and taking out a tee, yanked it down over my head, then grabbed some briefs and a pair of sweats. "See you."

Maybe that was mean-spirited, but it was worth it just to see that look on her face.

* * *

My gosh, that trick with the towel was totally unfair. How would I be able to sleep tonight? Ugh!

I ambled to my truck, that gorgeous sight playing over and over in my head. The engine was just beginning to roar to life when Leah came running out her front door. Jacob was right, she was fast! The next thing I knew, she was in the front seat, glaring at me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened. Wait … isn't that Jake's sweatshirt you have on?"

I let go of the steering wheel and slumped back into the seat cushion. "Yes, but—"

"Did you put it on yourself, or did he?"

"I did. He wouldn't touch me, or let me touch him."

"That's understandable. You know it's gonna take time. You kicked him in the cajones, Tink. That's really hard for a guy to swallow. That pain can't be washed away with a few choice words. He'll come around though, I guarantee you. It's not like Sam and me. I still feel a twinge every time I see him with Emily. I realize I can't ever have him back, and it hurts to this day."

The haunted look in her eyes suddenly vanished. "Hey, by the way, I was over at Paul's place last week, helping his mom sew some kitchen curtains. Jake came by with some kind of fudge. He called it penuche. Do you think you could make some more? My taste buds haven't been the same since."

"I'll make a double batch. One for you, one for Jake."

Leah smiled. "This counseling business certainly has its perks."

I frowned, thinking about Jacob ripping off his towel—on purpose. If he wanted to get to me, he certainly knew how. Geesh!

Placing her hand on my arm, Leah asked, "What's the matter, Tink? Somethin' you're not tellin' me? Hey, you know you don't actually have to cook for me, unless you want to."

"No, that's not it." I exhaled for her benefit. "The thing is, Jacob was really playing dirty tonight. When I got there, he was dressed in a towel—nothing else, only a towel, Leah! Before I left, he let it drop. This Greek god was standing there in the altogether. And he knew exactly what effect it would have on me.

"_See what you're missing, girl?_ I can just hear him saying it out loud. The rat!"

"You poor thing. Was your tongue hangin' out? You know, I've seen him in his birthday suit on numerous occasions. The boy is built all right—a sight to behold. Makes you want to fall on your knees in worship.

"So what did you do, besides pull your tongue back inside your mouth?"

"I came straight here, what else?"

Leah laughed at my unfunny predicament. "Gawd, Tink, I would've turned the tables on him, climbed back into his room, and called his bluff."

* * *

For the first time in two and a half weeks, I got a good night's sleep. How did my dad get so smart? He told me I'd feel better if I discussed the problem with Bella, and even though there wasn't that much said, I _did_ feel better. I even felt like I could rejoin the pack, if they'd let me.

I called Sam, and he arranged a pack meeting for that afternoon.

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Paul snorted. "And you believed her? What a sap! She's a leech lover, Jake. She's gonna crush you like a grape for the umpteenth time, and go traipsing back to her bloodsucking boyfriend."

"Not this time. They're gone. Problem solved."

Paul jumped up from his chair. "Oh yeah? What's to prevent them from coming back? If memory serves me right, he came back once before didn't he?"

"I beg to differ. Bella flew to Italy and brought him back."

"And what's that tell ya?"

"Leah spoke up. "Cullen can't return to Forks. It's a matter of saving face. He lost his bride to a pack member. He's humiliated."

"Pfft—serves him right. I never could stand that self-righteous prick."

Seth looked like someone had smacked him in the mouth. "Don't say that. I liked the Cullens."

"You would, ya little wart."

"Watch it, jerk! That's my brother you're yelling at."

Sam's eyes flashed. "Okay, Paul, that's enough. Now sit down. _Everybody_ settle down. We're getting off the subject here.

"By raise of the right hand, who wants to reinstate Jacob as a pack member?"

Everyone except Paul raised their hands. Leaning forward in his seat, he looked around, and reluctantly shot his hand up at last. "You're all pathetic, you know that?"

Embry quipped, "Yeah, yeah, we're all pathetic. So what?"

Paul's head jerked up. "You wanna take this outside, Call?"

Sam put a hand up in warning. "This meeting is over. You're all dismissed. Jacob … welcome back. And, Paul, I'm ordering you to stand down. There's to be no fighting among us, you hear?"

"Yeah, I've got ears," he grumbled.

"Damn," Quil groused, as he stood to leave. "I coulda made me some money, betting on Embry."

"No way," Jared taunted, joining him. "He would've never even laid a paw on Lahote."

"Yeah, but Paul gets so mad, he can't see straight. Em's more methodical … level headed. There's more to fighting than rage and brute strength."

My two brothers ignored me as they sauntered out the door comparing each opponent's virtues. Embry clapped me on the shoulder. "Glad to see you made it back, Jake. We were all worried about you."

* * *

Bella called at eight. "Hi, Jake. You all right?'

"Yeah. I'm in good standing with the pack again."

"That's great."

There was a long stretch of uncomfortable silence. Words seemed to escape us.

Then I heard, "So, I just thought I'd call and say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Jake."

Jeez, that was a lousy conversation. I couldn't think of a thing to say. It was like I was brain dead or something_. I hope all this distance between us goes away soon, but I can't seem to really trust her yet. What if what Paul's said comes true? What if the leech has a change of heart and moves back here. I'd die, that's what …_

**. . . . .**

The phone rang the next afternoon; Bella checking in again. "Can I come over to see you?"

At one time, she would come unannounced, and I'd rush out the door, all excited, and hug her so tight she couldn't breathe. Now everything had changed. Bella was being cautious, asking permission to set foot in my house. It was a situation I hated, but nonetheless, the tension in the air remained.

I answered my usual, "Sure, sure."

"Just so you know, I'm bringing some penuche with me."

"You didn't need to do that, you know."

"Yes I did. Leah begged for it."

_Leah? How the hell did she know about it?_

More silence …

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. See you then."

She showed up at my door with a plate full of the tan squares of fudge. Not wanting to appear too eager, I placed it on the table first. Ugh—what torture.

"Aren't you going to take a piece?"

"Not now, maybe later." I wasn't gonna give her the satisfaction, even though the drool was threatening to pour outta my mouth.

She sighed, her hands at her sides, looking around nervously. "What do you want to do today?"

I shrugged.

"Can I help you with your homework?"

"Don't have any."

"Me neither." She smiled weakly. Jeez, it was a pretty sad attempt.

"You want to go talk in your room?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Did she think I had amnesia? I remembered what happened the night we landed in bed all too well.

"How about the garage?"

"Sure, sure, I've got some carvings I'm working on."

I sat on a stool with my back to her, busy sculpting a seagull. Bella was quiet for a while, but I could tell this was not what she had in mind when she came over here. I could hear her heart thumping around in her chest anxiously.

She finally got up off her designated seat—the old orange crate, and walked up beside me. I flinched as her hand touched my shoulder. She let out a gasp and raced outta the Taj.

My wolf hearing picked up the sound of her crying as she sat in her truck, and my heart softened a bit. Putting down the half finished seagull, I followed after her, and jerked open the door to the Chevy.

I motioned to her. "C'mon outta there, Bells. I can't stand all this weirdness any more. Let's go in the house."

I nearly lost it when he drew away from me. It was a role reversal. Is that how he felt all those times I put out my own _no trespassing sign_? It hurt. I told myself this was a temporary setback that couldn't last much longer. I wasn't going to cry over it, but my tear ducts got a signal from deep inside of me. I couldn't see to start the stupid engine, and while I sat there blubbering like an idiot, the door opened, and Jacob was telling me to come inside the house. I climbed down from the cab, walking behind him, and entered his little red home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Conversation

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

We both sat on my lumpy old couch. Bella sat next to me, a tad too close for comfort, and I scooted away just enough as to not seem impolite.

I grabbed a tissue from the side table and handed it to her. She blew her nose and sniffled a couple of times.

"Better now?"

She looked at me sadly. "No."

Her head turned as I got up and walked into the kitchen. I came back with the plate of fudge and grabbed one piece, placing it on my tongue. It was heavenly. Maybe that would break the ice that had frozen us into soundless mannequins. I finished chewing it, and swallowed to see her reaction. Her face was blank.

I picked up a square, offering it to her. "You want some?"

"No thanks," she mumbled.

I licked my lips. "You sure? It's soooo good."

She bit her lip, anxiously. "Jacob, I—"

I returned the fudge to the plate, sighing. "Don't … I know this has been hard, but the fact is, I'm still hurting, Bella. I need more time."

"I don't know what else to do. What I did was awful, I realize that. But I want it to be like it was before; not all this tip-toeing around. The silence is killing me."

"It's killing me too.

"Look I went to see Leah, and she told me about what you said to her that day. She also told me that you were in love with me, and I believed her. It was still heartbreaking though, knowing that I made love to you, and you were thinking about the leech. Loving each other like that meant the world to me, but it just seemed like it didn't mean anything to _you_. I felt like I was only being used as stud service, or like I did something wrong.

You climbed outta my arms and my warm bed, and cried over _him_. I was devastated. And then, when I went to your house, there was Cullen's scent all over the room. What was I supposed to think? You'd gone back to him before, what was to stop you this time? I felt like I'd been stabbed in the back. You were mine alone, for one single glorious night, and here you were in his arms once more. My male pride had suffered a huge blow. I couldn't take it."

Bella gazed intently into my eyes. "I could never marry him after what we shared together, even if he would've taken me back. You were so genuine, so tender and I loved you for it. I guess what happened was, a ton of guilt suddenly rushed over me for betraying Edward. I was engaged to him, but I had all these feelings for _you_. It was tearing me apart."

The light in her eyes dimmed. "Now my question is: what are we going to do about us?"

"Bells … I can't just pretend that nothing ever happened. Let's do this … we can start out slow, become friends again, then take it from there. But—I'm not ready to have you touching me yet. I just can't."

"Okay, I understand."

I rolled my eyes. "Phew! Some heavy stuff, huh? So you wanna watch a movie?"

"No martial arts though…"

"Nah, what about watching _Fast and Furious_?"

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Hey, I know—I still have my old kiddie movies."

"_The Little Mermaid_?"

I winked at her. "You're on!"

* * *

As soon as he popped that penuche into his mouth, I knew things would work out. I didn't especially like the no touching rule, but if Jacob lived without it for so long, then so could I. We watched the movie, and before it ended, in walked Rachel and Billy back from grocery shopping. Jacob went outside to help his sister carry in the goods, while Billy wheeled right smack in front of me.

"You two finally made up I see, eh?"

"Yeah, I've seen the light, Billy."

"I certainly hope so, because if you ever break my son's heart again, I'm going to hunt you down and run you over with my wheelchair. That poor boy has been through hell these past weeks. Now promise me you'll be good to him from now on."

"I promise."

"Well, all right then. Come give me a hug."

Billy hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. I really needed that, and appreciated the gesture.

Jacob stepped through the door with his arms full. "Hey what's goin' on here? That's _my_ girl."

With eyes twinkling, Billy chuckled. "Now, Son, she looked like she needed a hug. I felt it my duty to oblige."

I got off the couch and helped Rachel in the kitchen. We put up all the groceries and I sat back down on the sofa to finish the movie. Five minutes into it, there was a knock on the door. Oh great—it was Paul, and there was a plate of my fudge sitting on the coffee table.

He stuck his head through the doorway. "Rachel here?"

Jacob jerked his thumb toward the other room. "In the kitchen, Paul."

He got a glimpse of me sitting next to Jacob and frowned. "On second thought, I need to speak to you urgently—outside, buddy."

* * *

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"I don't wanna hear it, Paul. You had your big opportunity yesterday."

He was in my face, yelling. "I'm just trying to warn ya, man. That girl in there is poison. _Poison,_ I tell ya."

Pushing him off of me, I replied, "If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. So, keep your freakin' snoot outta my business."

"When it comes to the pack, it IS my business! The other guys are idiots. You're not ready to rejoin us. Embry nearly bought the farm, because of you. Who's next—me?"

I was itchin' to deck him; too bad Rachel was home, or he'd be eating a knuckle sandwich.

"You spoke your piece, now shut up."

I started to walk away from the jerk, when Paul spun me around, "Remember what I said, but what the hell … Be that way—it's your funeral."

Following in my footsteps, Paul ambled into the living room, spotted the plate sitting on the coffee table and made a beeline for it.

I quickly stood protectively in front of _my_ fudge, growling. "Don't even think about it. That's mine."

In a loud voice, I shouted, "Rachel, get Paul outta here."

* * *

I'd been so preoccupied with my schemes to win Jacob back that my emails were stacking up. The stupid computer had been acting up lately, so it was a chore to get to them. It kept freezing up on me. I guess I'd have to save some money for a new one. In the meantime, I kept pushing control, alt, delete and waited around while I pressed the power button once more.

I had several emails from my mom, whining about not hearing from me, so I got them out of the way first. Then there were a few from Angela, and the usual junk mail. Finally at the bottom, I was surprised to see one from Alice. It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry that things have played out the way they have. I don't need to tell you that Edward sits moping in his room, just staring at your engagement ring. The ring and the diamond heart are sitting on his lap as we speak. I don't think he will ever get over you, or the fact that he lost you to Jacob._

_Even though, I won't get to be your sister-in-law now, I still hold you as one of my best friends. If you need me, I'll be there, but please don't go cliff diving any more. Once was enough, lol._

_Stay cool, _

_Alice_

_PS: Jasper and Rosalie say hello._

Reading that email, brought a lump to my throat, but then I thought about my wolf boy, and my spirits lifted. I archived the note. I couldn't bear to delete it.

Another note popped up from Mom, but when I tried to look at it, the computer froze again, refusing to open it. Ugh!

* * *

Things were pretty much back to normal, well almost normal. Jacob and I hung out at either of our houses, or in the Taj.

One day, Jacob's Uncle Omni came by. I caught part of the discussion. It seemed that there was a cougar prowling around his ranch and killing some of his sheep. In fact several of the ranchers had similar experiences. He was asking Billy if there was any chance the boys could go searching for the beast. Apparently, it had evaded the hunting parties so far.

Jacob and the pack were excited. Anytime they got to track down a scent, it was party time.

He explained to me, "We sniffed the lion out here and there, but we had no idea he was a threat to the ranchers, or we would've rubbed him out when we had the chance. He's a big brute too. His paw prints were huge."

"Oh my gosh, you guys be careful out there."

Laughing at my concern, Jacob said, "Don't worry, if we can take down a vampire, a mountain lion will be easy pickin's."

I didn't care what he said. I still worried. After all, it was still a lion, for Pete's sake. These silly wolves were being too relaxed about it. They even nicknamed the animal, _Rex Luthor._

It was a blast tracking the big cat. He was a sneaky one though, as cagey as that late redhead used to be. Three weeks had passed and we hadn't seen hide nor hair of him, or even a filthy tick for that matter. Where were they all hiding? We were getting impatient; itching for a fight.

Then one afternoon, I was waiting at the house for Bella, when Quil came barreling through the front door. "Hey Jake, c'mon, we think we found Rex' lair, out behind Bigler's Bluff."

I couldn't pass up a chance to corner that cougar. What fun. I flew out the door, yelling over my shoulder at Dad. "Tell Bella I'll be back in twenty minutes. Thanks, Dad."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, they've found that lion?"

"Now don't start getting worried. These boys are tough. That cougar has met its match. They'll all be heading back in a few minutes, you'll see."

I was pacing; ten minutes had gone by, and still no sign of them. I couldn't sit still. Billy was reading a western, no less, so I was left to my imagination, conjuring up all sorts of horrible scenarios befalling the guys. All at once, I heard several howls coming nearer. They sounded like they were heading in my direction.

Running out of the house to the tree line behind Jacob's garage, I listened again for the sound. I was rewarded at once. This time it was closer. Finally, I could quit worrying, the boys were headed home.

* * *

I ventured a little ways farther into the forest. That's when I heard a funny noise up in the tree over my head. It was a high pitched squeal that sounded like the brakes on a car when they were going bad, or a woman screaming. I looked up, and into the yellow eyes of the mountain lion. I was petrified. Should I run, or stand still or lie down and pretend to be dead? None of the above; I didn't have time. The cat leapt from the tree dropping me to the ground, his claws raking my shoulder. I fought with all my might to keep him from sinking his teeth into my throat. It was a short battle because just then the pack descended on him.

Jacob stayed behind with me. The others followed the lion, and I heard them as they tore the cat to pieces.

Jacob phased, and standing before me naked, hauled me up to my feet. All I heard was "Bells … Bells…" before the lights went out.

* * *

We saw the lion as he emerged from his lair. That was him all right, but Rex was too far out for us to pounce on him. He caught our scent quickly and led us on a merry chase. Man that cat was one powerful sucker—fast too. He wouldn't out-run our pack for long though. He'd tire out in time, but not us. And now that he was in our sights, we'd chase him down until he was a fur rug on Uncle Omni's living room floor.

It was obvious that Rex was familiar with the territory, but then so were we. I was in the lead, and howled for the guys to follow me. He was not gonna get away this time.

I started to get concerned when the terrain was getting a little too familiar. He was on the perimeter of La Push.

Quil came up beside me, matching my pace. _Jake, we gotta close in on him soon. He's getting too near our homes. _

_I know. _I howled once more. _Step on it guys, c'mon. We've almost got him_.

Oh god, I detected another scent at that moment—Bella. What was she doing out here? I sped up as fast as I could, my lungs bursting with the exertion. The pack remained hot on my tail. We bounded into a clearing in time to see Rex sailing out of a tree and knocking Bella to the ground, his nails ripping a trail of red streaks down her shoulder. I swear my heart stopped beating at the scene before me. She was furiously shoving at the animal, to avoid his teeth from penetrating her jugular.

Leah, being the quickest of the wolves was on the beast immediately, and Rex left his prey, running desperately, trying to shake her off. _Stay with her, Jake. We got this._

The rest of the pack followed her lead and within minutes, Rex Luthor was a goner.

Bella was breathing heavily, more from fright than her injuries. I phased, and not bothering to pull on my cutoffs, hoisted her up off the leaf-strewn earth, only to have her sag against me, in a dead faint.

"Bells … Bells …" I cried in a panic. Hurriedly, I drew her to my chest, and sweeping her up in my arms, carried her limp form on the way to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Aerobics of the Mind

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

I held Bella close to my heart; my own beating erratically. Shifting her weight in my arms, I pressed her head flush to my shoulder, and kissed her hair. She was out cold, and I knew she couldn't hear me, but I whispered in her ear anyway. "We're almost there, honey. Just hold tight."

Quil caught up with us as I reached the back door. He took Bella from me while I yanked on my shorts, and deposited her on the couch in the living room. Dad was wheeling into the room, obviously concerned.

"What happened?"

"The cougar's dead now, but he was freakin' lively when he met up with Bells."

Quil pulled the blankets and pillow off my mattress, and came into the room with them. I put the pillow under Bella's head and spread the bedding over her, then I made a trip to the bathroom for a wet washcloth. I placed it on her forehead, and taking her hand in mine, waited 'til she roused.

Rachel came home from work a few minutes after we arrived. I let her see to all the gashes on Bella's shoulder. The cat was in a hurry, so the cuts were few in number, thank god. Her eyelashes fluttered while my sister attended to the wounds. I got teary-eyed as she gazed at me, thinking about how stupid we both were. It took a cougar attack to put everything into perspective. If we hadn't gotten to the scene in time, Bella would be dead. Our problems seemed so petty now. All I wanted to do was hold her, and never let go.

I didn't care who saw me or what they thought. I lay my head on Bella's thigh, and wept unashamed. As the tears fell from my eyes, I felt Bella's light fingertips softly threading through my hair. The cold war was over.

* * *

I woke up to Jacob kneeling beside me, and holding my hand. His eyes were wet. Rachel was finished putting some ointment on the claw marks the lion left me. Quil and Billy were nearby talking quietly. I didn't remember coming here, but it was a good bet as to who transported me.

It suddenly occurred to me that my wolf boy had my hand clutched in his, and my heart did a somersault. I heard him emit a sigh, and then he lowered his head, resting it on my leg.

Was he crying? I'd never heard Jacob cry before, and I didn't want him to be crying now. I put my hand on his head and ruffled my fingers through his thick hair. Maybe I was crazy; yet I was almost thankful that the lion attacked me. It was like a divine intervention. It brought my Jacob back to me.

Jacob quieted after a few minutes, so I removed the washcloth from my forehead and tried to sit up. The first words out of my mouth were: "Is that lion gone?"

Quil smiled, and boasted. "Never had a chance. Uncle Omni now has a new rug."

I sat up straighter, as a thought hit me. "Oh gosh, please say me you didn't tell Charlie what happened."

"Too late," Billy said. "If I was your ol' man, I'd want to know. So, yes I called him, and told him that Jacob will drive you home whenever you're able to move around."

I nodded." I feel okay; my shoulder just hurts a little."

Rachel brought me a glass of water and some Tylenol, which I took gratefully. I handed the glass back to her and attempted to stand. Everyone in the room converged on me at once.

"Guys … I'm not an invalid. I just fainted. I swear I'm fine."

Looking up at Jacob, I asked, "Did anybody else get hurt?"

"Only Rex. May he rest in peace."

* * *

While Rachel started dinner, Jacob and I sat together on the couch. This time we were snuggled together, his arm around my back, my head on his shoulder, just the way I liked it.

"You saved my life today, Jake."

"Well technically, it was Leah. She chased after ol' Rex, and the pack followed in her wake. No one can out run that she-wolf. She's lightning on four feet."

"I need to thank her. Maybe I'll make her some more fudge."

I felt his lips brush my ear, and then he said, "Hey, there's no need. That's what we're here for, to protect our loved ones."

He dropped his arm, drawing away from me. Taking my hands, he stood, pulling me to a standing position also. "I promised that I'd drive you home, so we better get goin'"

"I can drive myself, no problem."

"Oh noooo. Charlie will have my head. He's expecting me to be in that truck with you."

"For Pete's sake." I whipped out my cell, and called my dad."

"Hey Dad, you want to tell Jake that it's okay for me to drive myself home? I feel fine, a few scratches, that's all.

"Here, talk to Charlie." I placed the cell in the palm of his hand.

He put it to his ear. "Yeah, Charlie, your stubborn daughter claims she's okay to drive. I know, but she won't let me. All right if you say so …"

Jacob closed the cover and returned the phone to me. I gave him a smug look, and tucked it into the pocket of my jeans.

Gesturing with a flourish of his hand, Jacob said, "You're free to go."

I bowed, dramatically. "Thank you, kind sir."

* * *

The wheels of our relationship were on the right track, steadily moving along toward the goal of being a couple. It'd been six weeks since the incident, and Bella and I were more comfortable around each other. I held my girl's hand, circled her waist, and hugged her 'til her eyes bulged—every chance I got. There was still some hesitation on my part to kiss her, however.

It seemed funny; before all this drama occurred, I was dying to kiss that sweet mouth of hers. Now, I had to really think about where that might lead. My rational mind told me to go for it, but my subconscious was worried. That debacle would never happen again, so what was I afraid of? My worry came to a head the following week.

* * *

We were at Bella's, and I was helping her fold up the laundry. She put all the towels and sheets up in her linen closet, and sat down next to me. Taking a deep breath, she blurted, "You know, you can kiss me if you want to."

"I know."

She looked so hurt. 'Well, then how come you haven't tried?"

I smirked at her. "Do you _want_ me to kiss you?"

Her mouth gaped open, astonished. "If I have to beg you, then forget it."

"I'm teasin', Bells. C'mere, you." I tugged on her belt, moving her closer.

She pushed me away with the palm of her hand. "I'm not in the mood now."

"Yes you are. You're dyin' for me to kiss you."

Her cheeks flushed bright red, and she averted her eyes. "Yes, I am. I'm dying for one. I'm … I'm afraid that you're never going to make love to me ever again."

Bingo. If we started kissing, she wouldn't want to stop, and I wasn't sure I could handle it. Brave Quileute warrior, Jacob Black, worried sick about getting lured into the sack. I was scared to death that I wouldn't be able to perform. That stupid scene would flood my brain and ruin the atmosphere.

That little face reflected her disappointment, her bottom lip trembling slightly. I couldn't bear it. I reached out my hands, drawing her head toward me. My lips hooked up with hers, and as I buried my fingers in her long hair, Bella's passion exploded. As expected, she was up on her knees, arcing into me, egging me on. I had to slam on the brakes.

She was panting heavily, as I peeled away from her. "I'm sorry. I can't honey, not yet."

Standing up suddenly, she moved toward the stairwell banister, the color in her cheeks blushing a deeper red. Clearly exasperated with me, she stared at the floor and murmured, "It's getting late. Charlie will be home soon. Maybe you'd better go."

I grabbed my car keys off the coffee table. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jeez, that look on her face was a killer. She blatantly wanted me, and I was refusing to budge. This whole situation was freakin' ridiculous. Something had to give.

* * *

As I sat alone in my car on the way home, I had time to reflect on the past few days. Staring at the white stripe down the middle of the road, I rummaged through the memories in my head, thinking and thinking. What was wrong with me? That scene from weeks ago seemed to be taking up permanent residence inside my brain. It was ancient history, why couldn't I put it behind me? She could never do that to me again. I needed to forget about it and move on. Yeah—right, if only it was that easy.

I parked the Rabbit in the Taj and sauntered up to the back door, still turning things over in my mind. My worries were compounding. Bella wanted more than I could give her at this point in time. Would she leave me because of it? Jeez, how did life get so complicated?

The kitchen light was on, so I stopped in to get a glass of milk, then traipsed down the hall. I crept into my room, stripped off my clothes and threw myself onto my mattress, but I couldn't relax. My bed was being abused as I flipped over and over, this way and that, like a beached steelhead. Damn, I was so restless, and I needed to get me some shut-eye.

I finally dozed off, having the same dream that started the waterworks that horrible night, only this time with a different ending. Was it some kind of omen? Superstition wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but jeez, my subconscious was trying to get a message through to me.

I dreamt that Bella and I thundered under the covers, and after begging me for an encore, stayed with me the whole night. I could almost smell the scent of her body, feel her head tucked under my chin, and the soft skin of her arm as it lay across my chest. I woke up feeling totally turned on, and ready to launch my load.

Not wanting to waste a moment, I grabbed a condom from my drawer. Hey, I was prepared just in case. I slipped the packaging between my teeth, being careful not to rip a hole in it, then tied my shorts to my left ankle. In a New York minute, I phased, and flew out the window on my way to Forks. I'd climb up that pine tree, swing into her room, wake up the girl and give her an experience she'd never forget. _God, I hope her window is open tonight_.

* * *

This stupid state of affairs was becoming way worse than when I was with Edward. At least then, I knew what his limits were, and he never crossed them. But oh my gosh, I realized what I was missing with Jacob. It was just a taste of what could rapidly become my favorite pastime. I would think about the way he loved me on that day till my dying breath, and I sat on my bed longing for more of the same. I hated myself for being such a moron and screwing things up. I was just about ready to flip out!

I wasn't ever a very patient person, and more than ever, I was tired of all this waiting. Jacob created a monster of me; and no other man would be able to satisfy my cravings now.

After taking a cold shower, I donned my pjs, and hopped into bed, sighing in frustration. It was all my fault. I made my bed, and now I had to sleep in it—alone, apparently.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Is this for Real?

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Laying my head on the pillow, I started to feel sorry for myself, and for the really stupid decisions I had made for the past three years. How could anybody so smart in the brain department, be so dumb in matters of the heart? I drifted off, and a dream began to form. I was at Jacob's house, and we were in his bed …

In my sleep, I moaned his name aloud.

* * *

The trees rushed by in a big green blur, and my objective was straight ahead. Was her window open? Yes, I could make it out clearly!

Phasing to my human form, I scaled her pine tree in a flash, and jettisoned myself through the casement and into her bedroom without making a sound. She was lying there sleeping peacefully, but not for long if I could help it. Her hair was splayed out across her pillow; her lips parted slightly, just waiting to be molested by yours truly.

I placed the condom on her nightstand, and untied the leather thong holding my cutoffs. I didn't want them in the way for what I had in mind. I dropped them on the floor beside the bed. She turned over away from me, and talking in her sleep, mumbled, "Jacob … my Jacob …" My heart was bursting with joy at hearing my name spill from her lips.

Answering her call, I slipped in under the sheets, and butted myself as close as possible to her back. I maneuvered my right hand, sliding it up under her sleep top, fondling a handful of her feminine charms, if you get my meaning.

"Mmn … mmn," she moaned again, spurring me on. I lifted aside a length of her hair, and kissed her exposed neck. Bella began to squirm in my arms. Blowing in her ear, I whispered, "Bells … you need to wake up, honey, you're not dreaming. I'm here with you."

Still in a sleepy haze, she murmured, "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You're here."

"That's right, I'm here, sweetheart. Do you want me?"

"Yes, Jacob, of course I want you. Don't you know that?"

I sat up part way, and leaning over her, tugged on her good shoulder, trying to move her to face me. "You need to turn over so I can see you."

"Mmn, hmn." Bella helped by turning herself, and when we were finally nose to nose, her eyes popped open.

"Oh my gosh, Jacob, what are you doing?"

I put a finger to my lips. "Shh … What does it look like?"

"Charlie will shoot you if he catches us together."

"I don't care. Now take your clothes off, or I'll tear them off for you."

Like a good little girl, she did as she was told. Throwing back the covers, I let my eyes rove over the curves of her naked body. My mouth celebrated, leaving trails of kisses on every inch of her skin.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Bella. God, I love you so!"

My lips linked up with hers, while I pulled her closer. Then, slowly, I allowed my hands to glide freely over her hips and thighs. She was so smooth and soft. Jeez, I couldn't hold on much longer.

Bella joined me in the tour of our bodies, sliding her palms down my chest, and delicately fingering my now quivering abs. That did it; I couldn't take one more instant of that torture. Before she knew what was happening, my fingers were playing her tune, and I came in on the chorus, perched above her. We were rocking in sync to the rhythm of love. It was a beautiful symphony, and we ended it in a mind blowing spasm of sheer pleasure. Ugh, it was so hard to keep from shouting out her name. I practically had to swallow it. Damn, why did Charlie havta be in the next room?

Deliciously spent, Bella and I cuddled together under the warm blankets, falling fast asleep.

It was just like in my dream. I woke up the next morning, wrapped around her. Nothing would ever be the same now, and I was glad of it. I was glad all over!

* * *

My dream was so vivid. I could actually feel Jacob's warm body pressed against me, and his hand as it slid beneath my pajama top. I shivered as he cupped my breast, kneading it gently. He was kissing me in the hot spot behind my ear, then whispering into it, telling me to wake up, that he was really here beside me. If only that was true. I needed him to be here with me.

Jacob's voice took on a husky tone, asking the silliest question, "Do you want me?"

"Did I want him? If he didn't know by now, then there was something seriously wrong with the boy.

Holy cow, yes I wanted him. He had me so worked up, and now he was gently rolling me over to finish the job. At that point, I realized this was no longer a dream; there was a red hot, very naked, sexy wolf in my bed. But—as much as I was burning with want, there was Charlie to consider. Jacob was not convinced to leave, risking the chance of getting caught. Throwing caution to the wind, Jacob aggressively commanded that I remove my pjs. I was under his spell, and couldn't say no if I wanted to.

They were gone in a flash. Jacob drew the covers away, lovingly gazing at all of me, and his lips took that opportunity to caress me with his kisses. Neither one of us could control our hands, and when I inched down to his abs, he got a little more serious. His magic fingers were taking me higher, and he murmured, "C'mon, honey, relax … your dad's sound asleep. I promise he can't possibly hear us. So, don't hold back. Trust me, and let yourself go … just let go."

I was getting closer, nearly on the edge, when suddenly, we were joined together, and tangled in the sheets. Oh … god … it took only a few more minutes for a tidal wave of intense pleasure to wash over me, and my whole body shook with the force of it. Jacob, bless his heart, held off for me, and shuddered as well not too long after. It was such an overwhelming experience that I nearly wept. Jacob kissed me once more, and enveloped me in his arms, holding me close. I felt safe, and loved, and finally forgiven.

* * *

The next morning, there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Hey, Kitten, you getting up this morning?"

Charlie! Oh my gosh, Jacob was still wrapped around me, snoring softly. The door knob turned. I began to panic. "Don't come in, Dad. I'm not decent." Boy, that was an understatement.

"I'll be down in a few, to make breakfast. Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night."

"It's okay, Bells, I'll get something at the diner. You go on back to sleep. See you at supper, huh?"

I waited until the front door closed and the cruiser pulled out of the driveway, before I took another breath. That was close. I snuggled back down into my wolf boy's embrace, and drifted off again.

* * *

Daylight was flooding the room, and one of my eyelids slowly opened a tiny slit. Bella was already awake, combing her fingers through my hair. Man, I could get used to waking up to _that_ every day.

I lay there limp as a piece of wilted lettuce, not wanting to get out of her bed. Forcing my other eye to widen, I gazed up into the chocolate circles peering down at me. Jeez, I couldn't help myself; I reached toward her, drawing her head closer, and attached my lips to hers. Phew! Way to jump-start the day.

She drew away from me, smiling, after stroking my cheek. "You've slept a long time. Did I tire you out that badly?"

Sinking further into my pillow, I answered, "Hell, no … I'm just so comfortable, I don't wanna move."

She started to slide toward the edge of the mattress. "Okay, sleepy head, I'll serve you breakfast in bed."

I grabbed her arm, stopping her movement. "C'mere … don't go yet. I wanna cuddle up to you some more."

"Jacob, I've got to—"

I didn't let her finish the sentence. Her words got muffled, as my mouth put a stop to them. I hauled the little devil nearer to me, and with her skin next to mine, I was quickly becoming aroused again.

"Bells," I whispered. "You've got me wide awake now. I'm ready for a second round. How 'bout you?

"Crap, I just remembered. I only brought one condom with me."

Bella ruffled my hair, and winking, said, "Don't worry about it. My mom sent me a box of them. Poor Charlie was mortified" She leaned over and grabbed the box from her nightstand, placing it under her pillow. "But, wait—don't you want to eat first?"

"Later, later," I murmured as I flipped her onto her back.

* * *

We spent the day in and outta bed. What a love sick fool I was. It had to end though; it was nearly time for Charlie to come home. So I reluctantly kissed my girl goodbye, trotted out to the tree line, phased and sped home on all fours.

No matter how hard I tried, my mind kept slipping back to my girl, and the sexcapades of this day. The wolf _whistles_ abounded as I patrolled with the guys. My worries were over, for the time being.

From that day forward for several weeks, Bella and I were plotting our clandestine meetings. And every time was just as glorious as the night of our make-up sex. I never doubted her love for me ever again after that night, but that was not to say that our troubles had ended.

I was so busy lovin' my girl, that one night while on patrol, Embry, the _nit_-_wit _of the pack shouted the thought, _Hey, look who_ _made it on time tonight. It's the rez-erection!_

Quil retorted, _Good one, Em_, while the rest of the guys howled in response.

My eyes glared at my idiot pack mate._ Jeez, guys, please don't say that in front of Bella, huh?_

_Wouldn't THINK of it, _Quil answered.

What a pack of comedians...

* * *

One day, we were entering the back of house after working in the Taj so I could wash the grease off my hands, when Charlie drove up. How weird was that? Trent, his deputy, was in the cruiser with him. Dad wheeled out to the door to let them in.

"Hey, Charlie, come on inside. It's been awhile." Dad nodded at the deputy. "Trent."

I didn't like the look on her dad's face. Did he find out about us?

Charlie was stiff as a board. He handed my dad a piece of paper with a judicial seal on it.

"I'm here on official business, Billy. I have a warrant to search the premises. I'm really sorry about this." He turned his head toward Trent. "Go ahead and start in Jake's room."

I looked at Bella in confusion. What the hell was going on?

My arm dropped from Bella's shoulders. "Wait a minute, Charlie … what's this all about?"

Poor Charlie appeared to be embarrassed as all get out. He looked down at the worn rug in our living room, and said, "The station got word that the Cullens are pressing charges against you, Jake. Dr. Cullen's son, Edward is accusing you of stealing a very valuable diamond, and an antique ring that he'd given to Bella."

I gazed at my sweetheart. "I didn't take them, Bells, I swear to you. You've gotta believe me."

Bella stood up from the sofa, stunned with the news. "He's telling the truth, Dad. He didn't do it. Edward has them; Alice wrote and told me so. He's trying to get back at us."

"It's still my duty to conduct a search, Bells."

Billy spoke up. "It's okay, Bella. I know my son. He would never do such a thing. Just let the deputy do his job."

In a huff, Bella marched into my room, and I followed. Trent had my clothes out of the closet, going through the pockets. The boxes stored on the floor were turned over, the contents spilled out, and my laundry had been dumped from the hamper. My bed was stripped, and the mattress hanging off the frame. All the magazines and books were dragged off the shelves and ruffled through.

Last of all, the drawers were pulled from my dresser, and laid on the mattress. Trent rifled two of them. On the third one, he noted a small box hidden underneath my sweats, clear in the back of the drawer, and donning some plastic gloves, picked it up. I saw Bella clap a hand over her mouth. Oh god, that box looked familiar. Why was it sitting in my dresser?

On lifting the lid, the items in question sat there, and my heart sank.

The deputy took out some powder from a small container and dusted it for finger prints. I knew there wouldn't be any of mine on it.

Trent took the box, and placed it in a zip-lock bag. Leaving the room, he handed it to the chief. Charlie was beside himself, and exhaling loudly, glanced at me sorrowfully. The handcuffs were transferred to his deputy. "You'll have to cuff him, Trent, I can't do it."

The deputy positioned my arms behind my back and applied the cuffs. He read me my rights, but Dad interrupted. "Is this really necessary?"

"You think this is easy for me? I don't want to do this, but the Cullen's say the diamond alone is worth fifty thousand dollars. That makes it grand larceny. So until this is all sorted out, Jacob's going to have to come with us down to the station."

Bella shouted, "I'm coming with you. And don't tell me no, because I'll sit on the hood of the cruiser if I have to."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: What Now?

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

We sat in the back seat of the cruiser. I had my arm around Jacob's shoulders, since his wrists were cuffed behind him, and pressed my cheek to his. "We'll get this cleared up in no time."

Jacob laughed humorlessly. "I always dreamed of riding in Charlie's cruiser, but I thought I would be up front with the chief."

He was quiet for a few minutes, but then he turned his head toward me, his eyes glistening with moisture. Softly, he muttered, "I didn't do it, Bells. You believe me, don't you?"

I covered his lips with my fingers. "I know you didn't. The night when Edward came to my room, I felt a draft later on. It woke me up, but I thought it was the cold air blowing in from outside my window. The next morning, the box with the jewelry was gone. It had to be Edward. I even have an email from Alice that proves he took it."

Removing my hand, I let Jacob speak.

"That same night, I was in your house too. I was desperate to see your face. When I left, I literally bumped into the leech as he was returning. He said he had to _fetch_ something.

"If he took it though, then what I don't understand is how that box got in my dresser. I would've noticed that stench if some vamp had snuck into my room. He couldn't have gotten past us onto the rez either."

"But what if it wasn't a vampire? Lots of people go in and out of your house; maybe you wouldn't have been aware of it."

"I guess."

"Someone had to have planted it, that's obvious; the question is who."

Jacob hung his head, and sighed. I just wanted to scream!

* * *

Dad stood by as Trent escorted Jacob into the police station, and sat him on the chair adjoining the desk. "Hey, chief, do you mind if I call it a night? My wife's folks are in town."

"Sure, go ahead, Trent. Thanks for all your help."

I glared at my father, as he watched his deputy exit the building. "Jake is not a criminal, Dad. Do you think you could remove the cuffs?"

He waited a beat, making sure Trent had gone, then pulled the key from his uniform pocket. "Bend forward, Jake." Leaning over him, Dad unlocked the handcuffs and removed them.

"I didn't want those on you in the first place, but with my deputy standing there, I was forced to follow police procedure. If he ever squealed that I played favorites, I'd be brought up on charges myself."

The key went back inside the pocket, and putting his hand in the other, Dad handed me some money. "Why don't you go get something for us to drink, while I take a couple of photos of the prints, and send them on to headquarters?"

* * *

By the time I got back from the vending machine, my dad was behind the desk, on his computer, sending off the set of prints.

He looked up when I returned with the sodas. I handed one to Dad, and Jacob, then sat next to my wolf boy.

"Okay, Bells, say what you have to say about this matter."

I reached over, squeezing Jacob's hand. "I know for a fact that Jacob couldn't have stolen that box of jewelry. Edward already had it at their new home. Alice emailed me, and said he'd been staring at the two pieces for days, and I can prove it. Let me get on your computer, and I'll show you the email right now."

"Sorry, I can't let you do that, kitten. I'm waiting for the report on those prints, and it may take a while. Garry will be here in another twenty minutes for his shift. I'll have him take you home, and you can forward that email here."

His eyes traveled to my sweetheart. "I have to admit, you seem pretty calm about all of this, Jacob."

"Like I told Bells, I didn't do it. You won't find my fingerprints on that box, 'cuz I never had my hands on it. Edward's insane with jealousy. He's popped his ever-lovin' cork, and this is his way of gettin' even with me for stealing Bella away from him."

That got me thinking that the only way the person could leave that box was through Jacob's bedroom window. "Speaking of prints, can Garry go over to Jake's, and put some of that powder on his windowsill?"

Dad leaned back in his chair, laughing. "Oh, Garry will love that. He's always complaining there's not enough excitement happening around here."

Garry arrived and I started to leave with him. When I looked back over my shoulder, Jacob waved at me, and shrugging, said, "I'll be fine."

* * *

Our first stop was at the Blacks' home so Garry could dust for fingerprints. He was pretty thorough, doing the windowsill, the dresser drawers, and the wall behind the bed.

Billy watched from the doorway, and I whispered in his ear. "Jake's out of the handcuffs. He and Charlie are shooting the breeze, waiting for headquarters to check out the prints from the box."

With that chore out of the way, Garry took off. I said goodbye to Billy, and promised to call with any news. I walked over to my truck, climbing into the cab.

I couldn't wait to get in the house, and as soon as I arrived, I rushed up the stairs and headed straight for my computer. It seemed like forever for the darn thing to wake up and say hello. Oh my gosh, I was in a hurry to bring up that note from Alice, and the stupid piece of junk practically wheezed and went back to sleep. A half hour had gone by, and I was still shutting it down, and restarting it over and over. How annoying!

Calling the station, I whined to Charlie about my non-cooperative PC. "Dad—I can't make the crappy computer stay open long enough to retrieve that email."

"Well, don't worry about it. Those prints are from a local small time hood, named Avery Brock. Garry turned over the other prints, and they're trying to pair them up now. Come on back, they should have a match by the time you get here. Then you can take Jacob home."

I breathed a sigh of relief. My boy was in the clear.

* * *

Jacob was behind bars, lying on a cot when I entered the station. Whaaaat?

"Why is he in there?" I complained.

"Calm down, calm down. The poor boy was exhausted. He wanted to take a little nap, that's all. He was tired. The door's unlocked, go on in."

The door creaked as I opened it and stepped into the cell. I sat on the cot, bent over him. One of his arms snagged my head, and two hot lips captured mine. When he finished, I chastised, "My dad is sitting there across from us. He has eyes, Jake."

"So?"

"He can see us."

Jacob sat up. "I repeat, so? He's pretty savvy. Don't ya think he's onto us by now?"

"But it's embarrassing."

"Why? He knows I love you. He's sure of your feelings too, so what's to hide?"

Our conversation was interrupted by Dad. "Hey, kids, come look at this."

* * *

Jacob and I leaned forward expectantly, as Charlie went over the second report. "This Avery fellow was mighty sloppy. His prints were everywhere."

Dad scanned the computer screen, and straightened in his seat. "This is interesting; some of the prints from the windowsill happen to be my daughter's. Hmn …"

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Now, how do you suppose they got there?"

Jacob swallowed loudly and stared up at the ceiling. I could see he wasn't going to be any help. I was on my own.

Red-faced as usual, I concocted a story. "Well, remember when Jake was mad, and avoiding me? I needed to talk to him. So one day I went around to the back of his house and leaned through his open window, to see if he was hiding in his room."

* * *

Jeez, Charlie was nodding his head, but anyone could see that she was lying through her teeth. Hell, the face paint was a dead give-away! Thankfully, he didn't call her on it, and better yet, didn't put _me_ on the hot seat. For once, I wished I had the bloodsucker's talent to read his mind. We didn't have to spazz out too long though, 'cuz, Garry had gone out and came in at that moment, dragging in the cat un-burglar that stuck that box in my drawer. He was a scrawny little guy, with tattoos all over, a red bandana around his long hair, and a bar piercing one of his eyebrows.

The telephone rang, and Garry went out the door again to see about a domestic squabble.

Charlie had us sit as witnesses while he interrogated the guy. "We know you planted that container in Jacob's room. It'll go easier on you, if you tell us who put you up to it."

Like we didn't know. Duh … that was a no-brainer.

Avery sneered at Bella's dad. "I ain't tellin' you nothin'. I want an ambulance chaser here first."

Directing his comment at me, Charlie said, "Do you want to press charges, Jacob?"

"Nah, what for? Cullen wanted to irritate me, and he did. Game over."

Avery twisted in his chair and looked at me. "Hey, man, thanks."

"No problem. Eddie is a pretty scary dude."

"No foolin'. He had these weird mustard-colored eyes, and he was so pale, he looked like a vampire or somethin' Scared the sh** outta me."

The guilty burglar suddenly jerked in his chair, realizing he'd said too much.

Digging a little deeper, Charlie asked, "Did you know what was in that box?"

The guy's face sobered, his jaw muscles clenched tight. He clammed up, pushing his back against the chair rest.

"We already know who hired you, so you may as well tell us."

The guy looked at me and shrugged. "Hell, no … And I didn't want to, neither. I just did what he asked."

"Let me enlighten you. It was a ring and a diamond. Did he say how much they were worth?"

The punk threw his head back. "Pfft! No, and I don't really give a crap. He paid me ten grand to do the job, and I did it. That's all."

Charlie continued, "The stone was valued at fifty grand. Didn't it occur to you that if he was paying you that much, that the contents of that little box must've been worth a lot more?"

"You think I'm stupid? Of course I thought of it, for a whole two seconds. There ain't no way a pawn dealer would have enough green on hand, and I'd havta beat the bushes for a freakin' buyer. Besides, if that rich weirdo found out, what would he do to me? I'd probably be pushin' up daisies by now. He gave me the heebie-jeebies, I tell ya. My skin's still crawlin'."

Drumming his fingers on the desk, Charlie exhaled sharply and peered straight at me. "What do you want me to do with him, kid?"

"Let him go. It wasn't his idea."

Avery nodded; his greasy brown hair flopping over the bandana and onto his forehead. "Yeah, what he said."

Charlie strode over to Avery, and removed the cuffs. "You lucked out this time, but I want you out of Forks, you hear?"

"You got it. I'm not dumb enough to wait around for that freako to nail me."

* * *

After the thief left with Garry, Charlie let Bella look up her email account, and she forwarded Alice's note to him.

"Well, I guess that clinches it. I'll contact the Cullens in the morning and have them come pick up this stuff."

He took the cursed box, placed it in the safe, and took the key with him.

Yawning, Charlie muttered, "It's been a long day. You go on and drop Jacob off. I'll see you at home, huh."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Smooth Sailing

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

"I want to be there when whoever comes to pick up that stuff."

Jacob actually laughed. "Boy, not me. The stench in that tiny room would be enough to make my fur fall out."

He was sitting back in the seat, relaxed and happy, as if nothing had happened.

I gripped the steering wheel, turning my knuckles whiter and turned to him. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Act all happy. This is nothing to laugh about, Jake. I'm mad enough for both of us. I just want to slap Edward's face off. How could he do that to you? You know, he once referred to himself as a lion, and what he did was way worse than that cougar attack. That cat had no conscience, and Edward does, or at least he should."

He twisted at the waist to give me the eye. "Didn't you learn anything about letting all those angry feelings overtake you? It'll eat you up inside. I was so angry for so long, but it didn't help solve my problems, did it? It just made both of us miserable. I don't like getting so angry. Anyway, I guess it all got used up. What I'm tryin' to say is, why don't you just let it go?"

"Okay, I'll try. By the way, do you think my dad believed that story about the finger prints?"

"Are you kiddin' me? He saw right though it. You've gotta be the worst liar I've ever seen. Don't worry about it though. Charlie's not stupid. I'm tellin' you—he _knows_. He's just choosing to ignore it. I'll be glad the day when it's all out in the open."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to live with him."

I stared ahead at the road, and Jacob pointed to a tree in the distance.

"Why don't you pull over by that big pine?"

It was late. Why would he want to make this trip any longer than it needed to be?

"What for," I asked.

He smirked at me, and retorted, "Jeez, if I have to spell it out, then you're not as quick on the uptake as I thought."

"Oh."

* * *

He reached out and pulled me closer. "C'mere, girl. I think your lips need warming."

He warmed them up all right. The boy had me moaning in no time. He kept holding me tighter and tighter, his breathing getting heavier. Finally he peeled his lips away from mine. "Turn this heap around, Bells; we're goin' back to your place."

"Wait a minute—what about Billy?"

Jacob extended his palm. "I'll take care of my dad. Give me your cell."

* * *

JPOV:

Bella whipped it out of her pocket and slid it into my open hand. I punched in the numbers quickly. My dad picked up.

"Jacob, is that you?"

"Yeah, how 'bout that? Everything's cool. They caught the perp, and now I'm goin' over to Bella's.

"Night, Dad."

My dad chuckled. "Well, good night to you too, Son."

"Oh, yeah, it will be." _That's a sure bet, if I have anything to do with it._

* * *

As the dawn peeked through the window, we lay in bed all snuggled up to each other, just waiting for her dad to leave. The sound of the front entrance closing, and the cruiser backing out of the driveway was our signal that the coast was clear. I held Bella's hand as she climbed down the stairs behind me, chatting all the way. Halfway down, the door to the living room suddenly opened and in walked Charlie. I froze; there was no where to hide. Great—I was totally exposed, standing there in my briefs.

Charlie looked up at us, startled, and said, "I forgot something. Looks like you did too … your pants for one. You forgot where you live also. Isn't that right, Son?"

Bella's face was chalk-white, and she was seriously biting on her bottom lip.

"Bells, I want you to return to your room. I need to have a man to man talk with Jacob."

Jeez, Bella looked like she was headed to the guillotine. She scurried up the stairs and Charlie motioned to me. "Have a seat, Jacob."

I sagged onto the couch; Charlie positioned himself across from me on his lazy boy. He stared at me for a full minute, not saying a word. I expected him to turn purple and start yelling at me, but he actually seemed pretty calm.

After the torture of sitting on the hot seat for those sixty seconds, he cleared his throat, and began, "I had an inkling that you two were more than friends—much more. And Bells feeding me that baloney last night, cemented my case. She's of age now, so I didn't confront her about it. That's her business. I realize that you love each other, so I'm not going to be an ogre about it. But, I just have one request—that you never stop loving her, that you treat her with respect and tenderness, and … above all, protect her from getting pregnant."

He didn't have to tell me any of that. It was a given. "I will. You have my word, Charlie."

His face flamed bright red. "I don't suppose you could go back to abstaining, huh?"

"Uh … that probably won't work … I don't think I can do it. I'm absolutely mad about her, chief."

He stood up, ready to leave, and retrieved some papers from his desk. "Well, I guess I better head on out to work. And you better put a shirt and some pants on. It's cold in here."

As he got to the door, he turned to me and said, "You just remember what I told you. She's all I've got."

* * *

The cruiser pulled out, this time for good, so I raced up to Bella's bedroom. She was sitting on the edge of the bed wringing her hands. I lifted her up, planted one on her, and spouted, "See, told ya he knew. You were worried for nothin'."

"I can't believe I didn't hear any shouting. I thought for sure he'd go ballistic."

"Nah, he kept his cool."

"Well, what did he say to you?"

"He said you fed him baloney."

Bella swatted me on the chest. "He did not. Now what did he really say?"

"It's the truth, I swear. He said you fed him baloney."

The little minx glared at me.

"Okay, so he told me to love you, and protect you. He also wanted to know if I could abstain again, but I nixed that idea. You make me too crazy.

"Phew! That crisis is over and done with, now can we eat?"

Six pancakes, eight pork sausages, two glasses of milk, and a glass of OJ, and Jacob was patting his stomach. "I think I'm full."

"Are you sure? There's still a bit of pancake mix left in the box," I snarked, sarcastically.

He grinned at me mischievously, "Well, maybe just two more."

I threw the dish towel I was holding straight at his head. He ducked, laughing at my meager attempt to control him.

He pushed the chair back, and standing up, said, "Let me help you with the dishes."

Jacob wrapped his long arms about my waist, nuzzling my neck with his nose. I ran the hot water into the sink, and added the liquid dish detergent. I was deep in thought when Jacob as usual picked up on my mood.

Bella was tense. I could tell. I didn't think my comment had anything to do with how quiet she'd become though, but I had to ask, "I was only kiddin', Bells. You're not mad at me are you?"

Sighing, she spun around in my arms. "It's not you, Jake. I was thinking about Edward. No matter what you say, I still want to slap him silly. Ugh! The nerve of him. I can't wait for him to show up at the station so I can give him a piece of my mind."

"Hey, no fair. Isn't that what he always wanted?"

Instead of groaning at my lame joke, she placed her palm on my cheek. "I wish I could be more like you. You're so forgiving."

We finished cleaning up the kitchen, and sat down for a moment when the phone rang. I picked it up. "Sure, Charlie. I'll tell her."

"Your Dad says the Cullens are on their way. They'll be at the station in forty-five minutes."

Bella drove me home, and headed back toward Forks. It was comical thinking that Bella had the guts to stand up to a vampire. _That's my girl!_

* * *

BPOV:

Jacob tried his best to quash my anger on the way to La Push, but as soon as I saw Carlisle's BMW in the parking area at the police station, I began seeing red again. Then, my emotions took an abrupt 180 turn when I entered through the double doors, and spotted Charlie. Dad ambled over to me. "It's okay, Bells. I ironed out everything with Jacob. Didn't he tell you?"

I managed to mumble, "Yeah."

He walked with me, stopping behind his desk, facing Edward and Carlisle. "I'll get the items out of the safe."

My Ex spouted, "So, I was right; Jacob did take them."

Dad spoke up. "They were in Jacob's possession, but then you knew that, because you paid someone to put them there, didn't you?"

Edward's jaw nearly hit the floor. He plunked himself down on a chair, clearly in shock.

Charlie braced his arms on the desk, and leaned forward toward him. "Avery Brock confessed that you paid him to plant the box at the Black's residence. You know, Jacob could very well sue you for slander and false arrest, but lucky for you, he's too big a man to do that."

Carlisle was not happy. Looking at his son with disgust, he asked, "Edward, is this true? You had someone plant that diamond and the ring, knowing that Jacob could very well be imprisoned?"

With his head hanging, Edward answered, "Yes, but …"

"But, nothing," I blurted. "Jacob was innocent, and he could've been jailed for something he didn't do. How could you? Did you think that would bring me back to you? If anything, it made me see how cruel you are." I shouted, "I know you hate him, but this was monstrous! I could just kill you."

He covered his face with his hands. "I never thought it would go this far. You have to realize that I was insane with hopeless jealousy. I had lost you. But the thing is, I regretted my actions the minute I paid the man. I never really expected anyone to answer the ad I placed in the paper. Alice tried to warn me, and after thinking it over, I tried to call it off, but it was too late. He'd already completed the job more quickly than I had imagined, and Carlisle called to press charges, so I had to go along with the charade. I swear to you, Bella, I never would have pursued it. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, I can forgive you, but I never want to see you again."

Edward dropped his hands, and murmured, "I understand." Then he looked up at Carlisle, and said, "I'm so sorry I involved you in all of this."

Dad got the keys out of his pocket, and removed the box from the vault. He opened the lid and placed the box on top of the desk. "Carlisle, are these the items?"

Glancing at the trinkets, he turned to Edward. "Yes, I believe so."

Charlie put a receipt on the desk. "Then sign right here on the bottom line."

Carlisle affixed his signature to the document, picked up the box, and stepped back.

My dad put out his hand to stop him. "Before you leave, I would suggest that you apologize to Jacob."

"Yes, we certainly will. I have an important board meeting at the hospital this afternoon, so we won't have time to speak to him face to face. I assure you however, that Edward will send a written apology to the boy as soon as we return home."

He stood beside Edward, and coaxed, "Come along, Son. We wasted enough of Chief Swan's time. And we'll be discussing this situation further while we're on the road."

I watched them depart as the BMW drove off. That was the last time I ever saw Edward.

* * *

With all this drama swept away, it was a relief to visit Jacob afterwards. I had just arrived and was sitting, talking to Billy when he walked into the living room. "Hey, Bells. Don't get too comfortable, there. My room's still a disaster."

I quirked an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

"Why you little …"

Jacob lunged forward. I ran shrieking, as he chased me around the couch, and into his ransacked bedroom.

I heard Billy chuckling while he wheeled to the kitchen. "Crazy kids."


End file.
